Deidara-chan
by 3blackshadows
Summary: Deidara, Pain y Kisame entran a la preparatoria y en el cuarto dia de clases se reunen en la casa del segundo. Se aburren porque la verdad no hay mucho que hacer así que Pain les dice para jugar a las cartas y Kisame propone una apuesta muy interesante: el que pierda deberá vestirse de chica durante todo un trimestre en el colegio. Y lamentablemente Deidara pierde.
1. Chapter 1

1.-Perdiste la apuesta

Pain, Kisame y Deidara estaban en la casa del primero disfrutando de una tarde después del agobiante colegio, apenas era el tercer día de clases y los profesores ya se ponían pesados con las materias de primer curso. No hacían mucho, solo conversar, pero cada vez el silencio se prolongaba más y más hasta hacerse incómodo.

—Realmente no hay mucho que hacer ¿No?— dijo Kisame sentado sobre uno de los muebles de la sala al igual que sus amigos.

—Mph…— Pain se quedó pensativo unos segundos— ¿Y si jugamos cartas?

—Que aburrido— comentó Deidara.

— ¿Y si lo hacemos con una apuesta?— propuso Kisame más interesado.

—No tengo dinero, mis padres me castigaron por molestar a mi hermana mayor— dijo Deidara.

— ¿Quién habló sobre dinero?— respondió Kisame sonriendo de forma maléfica.

Una hora después.

— ¡No! ¡Ni crean que lo haré!— gritaba el rubio completamente enojado por haber perdido el juego.

—No puedes negarte Deidara, perdiste— dijo Pain sonriendo malicioso al igual que Kisame.

—P-pero…— el rubio revolvió las cartas y la tiró al aire ¿Cómo pudo aceptar esa tontería?

—Tendrás que vestirte de chica en el colegio por todo un trimestre entero— dijeron sus amigos al unísono.

— ¡No!— se volvió a negar el rubio cubriéndose la cara con las manos— ¡Qué vergüenza!

—No te preocupes, no creo que alguien te reconozca, lo único que te caracteriza como chico es el uniforme— dijo Pain en un mal intento de animarlo.

—Y como tu hermana ya se graduó podrás usar el de ella— continuó Kisame.

—Me podrían expulsar si alguien se entera— espetó Deidara con preocupación, más por el hecho de la humillación.

—Nadie se va a enterar, somos los únicos que te conocemos en esa preparatoria.

-¡Ah, Maldición!— gritó el rubio dándose por vencido— está bien, pero nadie se puede enterar, me cambiaré en el colegio y no les permitiré tomarme ni una foto.

—Por nosotros está perfecto— dijo el de piel azulada.

—No te puedes cambiar en el colegio, sería muy arriesgado— interrumpió el de cabellos naranjas y numerosas perforaciones— ven a mi casa en las mañanas y aquí te cambias, igual te queda de paso al colegio al igual que a Kisame.

—Entonces empezamos mañana 15 de abril y se termina el 15 de julio— terminó Kisame.

Esa tarde Deidara tuvo que entrar a escondidas al cuarto de su hermana y robar de su armario sus uniformes de la preparatoria, por suerte esta no se dio cuenta.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio guardó uno de los uniformes en su maleta, se vistió con el suyo y después de desayunar se dirigió a la casa de Pain, ya en ella, el de cabellos naranjas lo esperaba con una sonrisa impaciente y a su lado estaba Kisame también expectante.

—Son unos idiotas— dijo Deidara ingresando.

—Vamos, ve a cambiarte, Dei-da-ra-chan— dijo Pain pronunciando cada sílaba de su nombre con cierto tono de burla.

—Idiotas— repitió el rubio caminando hacia el baño y encerrándose— «maldito sea el momento en que me metí en esto»— pensó al tener el uniforme de su hermana entre sus manos.

Sus amigos lo esperaban impacientes del otro lado de la puerta, esto realmente les encantaba, molestar a Deidara era uno de sus pasatiempos preferidos, no sabían que justamente él perdería la apuesta, pero fue un golpe de suerte, a Deidara era al único que realmente lo confundirían con una chica, a Kisame por obvias razones los descubrirían al instante al igual que a Pain, el rubio fue el único que no llamaba tanto la atención como para que lo recuerden a diferencia de los otros dos.

—Vamos Deidara, ya sal— dijo Kisame golpeando levemente la puerta.

—Esto es vergonzoso— dijo el rubio del otro lado.

—Será mejor que salgas o llegaremos tarde.

— ¡Malditos desgraciados!— gritó el rubio abriendo bruscamente la puerta.

Kisame y Pain quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a Deidara, el uniforme le lucía muy bien con una pólera blanca, la falda corta de azul oscuro dejando ver sus largas y blanquecinas piernas, las medias bajas y los zapatos. El rubio tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y apretaba los puños con fuerza, realmente deseaba que se lo tragara la tierra.

—Pff…— Kisame no lo soportó más y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, Pain no tardó mucho en unírsele— jaja, te ves hermosa, Deidara-chan— dijo entre risas mientras se sostenía el estómago con fuerza.

—Muy hermosa— afirmó Pain colmando la paciencia del rubio.

— ¡Cállense imbéciles!— gritó enojado.

Sus amigos respiraron profundo y calmaron su respiración.

—Lo decimos en serio, se te ve genial— el de cabellos naranjas lo miró de pies a cabeza, de no ser porque sabía que era Deidara juraría que era una chica.

—Solo una cosa más— dijo Kisame sacando de un jalón la coleta que el rubio siempre llevaba— ahora sí.

— ¡Agh! ¡Malditos!

—Buenos, vámonos o nos darán un reporte.

Los tres agarraron sus cosas y se encaminaron al colegio. Deidara iba con la cabeza gacha completamente sonrojado, sentía que todo el mundo a su alrededor lo miraba, pero no era así, en realidad casi no había personas en las calles. Sin embargo cuando llegó al colegio muchas miradas masculinas sí se posaron sobre él, claro que aquellos chicos lo miraban como "ella" y quedaban cautivados por la belleza andrógina del rubio.

—«Los mataré, los mataré, los mataré, los mataré»— se repetía Deidara refiriéndose a sus amigos.

—Hey, Deidara, deberías ver como todos los chicos te devoran con la mirada— comentó Kisame en voz baja.

El rubio apretó los dientes con fuerza, sentía ganas de llorar de la vergüenza y no apartaba la vista del suelo hasta que chocó con la espalda de alguien, retrocedió un par de pasos por el impacto y miró al frente encontrándose a un chico pelirrojo de ojos grises y expresión neutra.

—L-lo siento— se disculpó el rubio.

—No te preocupes ¿Te encuentras bien?— le preguntó el pelirrojo.

—S-sí, perfectamente.

—Sasori-kun— un chico de cabellos azabache, ojos rojos y de misma expresión que el pelirrojo se acercó a este— vamos a…— detuvo su oración al notar la presencia de la rubia que acompañaba a su amigo— ¿Quién es? ¿Tu novia?

—« ¿Qué?»— Deidara le dedicó una mirada asesina al pelinegro.

—No, solo una chica— contestó el nombrado Sasori.

—« ¿Una chica?»— pensó con furia el rubio, pero recordó lo que llevaba puesto y se tranquilizó, los dos chicos lo observaron indiferentes lo que lo incomodó, sonrió forzadamente y se fue— «¿Dónde demonios se metieron esos idiotas?»— pensó mientras caminaba a su salón.

—Es linda ¿No Itachi-kun? — comentó Sasori a su amigo.

—Sí, muy linda.

Ya en su clase Deidara observó a sus amigos sentados en sus puestos y conversando animadamente, se les acercó y los miró con odio.

— ¿Por qué carajos me dejaron solo?— les preguntó.

—Una chica no debería usar ese vocabulario— comentó Kisame con burla.

—Deidara-chan, actúa más femenina o te descubrirán— continuó Pain.

—Deja de decirme "Diedara-chan" mierda, respóndanme.

—Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya no estabas a nuestro lado así que vinimos al salón— respondió el de cabellos naranjas.

—Mph…

—Oye ¿Eres nueva?— preguntó una chica de cabellos rosado y ojos verdes— ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Sakura.

—Eh… yo…

—Ven conmigo— Sakura lo cogió de un brazo y lo jaló hasta un grupo de chicas— Hey, ella es nueva.

—Oh, es muy bonita ¿Cómo se llama?— preguntó una chica rubia, aunque sus cabellos eran más claros que los de Deidara, y de ojos celestes.

—No me lo ha dicho— contestó la de cabellos rosados, todas lo observaron esperando su respuesta.

—Eh… me llamo… me llamo Dara…— realmente no se le ocurrió nada mejor que el nombre de su hermana.

—Yo soy Ino— dijo la rubia— ella es Hinata-chan— continuó presentando a una chica de cabellos negros y ojos de un lila pálido— y ella Temari-chan— terminó con otra rubia de ojos verde oscuro.

—Hola— saludaron Hinata y Temari.

— ¿Por qué no viniste los primeros días?— le preguntó Sakura.

—Porque estuve enfermo- digo enferma, sí, tenía gripe.

— ¿Y qué hacías con Pain y Kisame? ¿Los conoces?

—Eh, sí, son mis amigos.

— ¿¡Qué!?— preguntaron todas algo exaltadas.

—Pero son muy raros— comentó Ino cruzándose de brazos.

—Dan… un poco de miedo— dijo Hinata con una mano delante de su pecho.

—Para nada y lo siento, pero debo volver con ellos— Deidara les sonrió y volvió con sus "raros" amigos.

El rubio se sentó en su puesto, delante de Pain, y se viró para hablar con ellos.

— ¿Por qué dejaron que me llevara?— les preguntó con la misma expresión de odio de antes.

—Que te juntes con chicas ayudará a que te hagas más femenina— dijo Pain.

—Los golpearé— amenazó el rubio.

—Todos sentados— el profesor Gai entró en el salón y todos los alumnos se sentaron.

Deidara les dedicó una última mirada asesina a sus amigos y se viró.

—Hoy se les tomarán algunas pruebas de diagnóstico…— Gai fue interrumpido porque la puerta del salón fue abierta dando paso a dos jóvenes que Deidara reconoció al instante. El rubio escuchó suspiros y murmullos por doquier, al parecer eran populares— Itachi-kun y Sasori-kun, apenas es el cuarto día de clases y ya llegan tarde, por esta vez no les daré un reporte, tomen asiento por favor.

—Nuestros puestos han sido ocupados— comentó el pelinegro al ver los lugares que el día anterior les pertenecía, ahora ocupados.

—Eso es por llegar tarde, busquen otro lugar— les dijo el profesor.

Los recién llegados buscaron puestos, algunas chicas les señalaban lugares cercanos a los suyos, pero ambos posaron su mirada en Deidara y a dos lugares disponibles al frente y a lado de "ella".

—«No, no, no, no, no, no se sienten ahí, no»— rezaba en su mente, sin embargo sus ruegos no fueron escuchados pues lo apuesto jóvenes se sentaron en esos lugares— «maldita sea mi suerte»

—Como les decía— continuó Gai— se les tomará pruebas de diagnóstico para evaluar sus conocimientos en las materias— los alumnos suspiraron, signo de que la idea no les agradaba en los más mínimo— empezaremos con matemáticas, todos saquen lápiz y borrador— Gai fue repartiendo las hojas mientras dictaminaba las reglas— no pueden hablar durante la prueba, no pueden prestarse los útiles, al que vea mirando a otro lado que no sea su hoja se la retiraré y tendrán un enorme cero en disciplina y por último no pueden hacer preguntas, esta prueba no irá en las calificaciones, solo es para saber que les falta reforzar— cuando terminó se sentó detrás de su escritorio y con ojo de águila vigiló a sus estudiantes.

Deidara no tuvo problema, era realmente bueno en matemáticas, en casi todo realmente, sus padres no le permitían sacar malas calificaciones, querían que fuera como Dara, completa perfección. Exactamente 45 minutos después el profesor retiró las pruebas escuchando las quejas de sus alumnos.

—Tienen diez minutos de descanso antes de la segunda prueba, continuaremos con Sociales— anunció Gai.

— ¡Qué horrible! No sabía nada de nada— dijo Pain.

—Ni me digas, creía que estaba leyendo egipcio en vez de números— continuó Kisame— ¿Cómo te fue Dei-?— el de piel azulada fue interrumpido pues la mano del rubio tapó su boca.

—Me llamo Dara— les dijo bajito.

—Ok ¿Cómo te fue Da-ra-chan?— preguntó Kisame queriendo burlarse.

El rubio le sacó la lengua y sonrió orgulloso.

—Me sabía todo— respondió con aires de grandeza.

—Me lo suponía— dijo Pain resignado, Deidara era muy inteligente.

—Dara-san ¿No?— una voz a sus espaldas lo llamó y con algo de miedo se volteó para encontrarse con la penetrarte mirada del azabache amigo de Sasori.

— ¿S-sí?— dijo algo nervioso.

— ¿Cuál era la respuesta de la pregunta cuatro?

—Eh… 42.

—Gracias, Sasori-kun ¿Cómo te…?— Deidara y el pelinegro observaron al pelirrojo sorprendidos, a este parecía salirle humo por las orejas y sus ojos no enfocaban bien— Sasori-kun— se levantó y fue donde su amigo.

— ¿Qué le pasa?— no pudo evitar preguntar el rubio.

—Las matemáticas no son el fuerte de Sasori-kun.

—Muchos… números— susrró el pelirrojo.

—Ya cálmate, Sasrori.

—Muchos… números— de pronto colapsó haciendo que su frente se golpeara con la mesa.

—Ah…— Deidara se puso de pie algo preocupado.

—Está bien, solo deja que su mente se enfríe— le dijo el azabache.

—Eh, ok— y se volvieron a sentar los dos.

—Por cierto, me llamo Itachi— se presentó.

— ¿Cómo supiste que me llamo Dara por cierto?

—Porque tu amigo te llamó así— contestó Itachi refiriéndose a Kisame.

—Ah…

En cuanto a Kisame y a Pain realmente estaban haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no reírse a carcajadas.

— ¿Eres buena en matemáticas?— le preguntó Itachi.

—Sí… un poco, creo ¿Y tú?

—Más o menos.

—Muy bien, seguiremos con la siguiente prueba— anunció Gai comenzando a repartir las hojas.

Fueron pruebas muy largas y tediosas, a muchos les parecían absurdas porque no sabían ni j de cómo responder y para otros si les parecían fáciles. Para cuando tocó la campana de recreo ya habían rendido cuatro pruebas: matemáticas, sociales, química y literatura. Los chicos prácticamente salieron como zombis del salón mientras agradecían a cualquier ser divino que los haya salvado de esa tortura a la que los sometía Gai.

—No podré soportar cuatro horas más de esto— dijo Kisame mientras caminaban por el patio.

—Maldito Gai-sensei, esto es una tortura— continuó Pain.

—Exagerados— susurró Deidara para sí.

Kisame le sonrió a Pain y este le devolvió la sonrisa cómplice.

—Oye, Da-ra-chan— dijo el de piel azulada.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?— preguntó el rubio dándose media vuelta para encararlo.

—Parece que a Itachi-san le gustas— continuó Kisame— pff— él y Pain comenzaron a reírse a más no poder, incluso un par de minutos después les dolía el estómado de tanta risa.

—Cállense par de idiotas— a Deidara le cabreaba todo eso y no sabría si lo soportaría durante todo un trimestre.

Sin embargo sus amigos no se detuvieron, no podían, disfrutaban mucho reírse del rubio. Y este no estaba dispuesto a seguirles el juego así que se alejó de ellos a paso decidido mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza.

—Mierda… soy un chico, un chico, no una maldita chica— se quejó en voz baja y caminando con la cabeza gacha— odio esto…- de pronto chocó con alguien— «mierda ¿Otra vez?»— pensó al darse cuenta que era Sasori y que a su lado estaba Itachi.

—Dara-san— dijo el pelirrojo.

—Lo siento… no estaba viendo por donde caminaba.

—No te preocupes.

— ¿Qué te sucede Dara-san?— le preguntó Itachi— pareces molesta.

—Ah… nada… nada…— respondió forzando un sonrisa ¡Le estaba pasando de todo!

—Itachi-kun— un chico de parecido al mencionado se acercó, sus cabellos eran oscuros solo que más largos y alborotados, pero sus ojos eran igual de rojos.

—Ah… Madara-kun, hola— dijo Itachi.

—Hola— la mirada de Madara se posó sobre la linda rubia— ¿Quién es?

—Se llama Dara-san, está en nuestro curso, Dara-san él es nuestro primo Madara-kun, está en segundo curso.

— ¿Nuestro?— preguntó confundido el rubio.

—Sasori y yo somos hermanos— le aclaró Itachi.

— ¿¡Qué!?— preguntó sorprendido— no se parecen en nada.

—Siempre nos lo dicen— dijeron con indiferencia Itachi y Sasori.

—Mmm… Dara-chan— dijo Madara mirándolo de pies a cabeza sin vergüenza alguna.

—«¿Dara…chan? ¿Quién se cree este para tomarse esas confianzas?»— pensó Deidara molesto.

—Que chica tan linda— continuó Madara sonriendo coqueto.

—Jeje… arigato…— dijo Deidara sonriendo falsamente halagado y ocultando un puño fuertemente cerrado tras su espalda.

—Me gustaría invitarte a salir un día de estos.

—Jeje… «Ni lo sueñes»

—Madara-kun tu novia se enojará— interumpió Sasori que ya conocía perfectamente a su primo.

—Terminé con ella hace dos días y estoy buscando una nueva— contestó guiñándole un ojos a "Dara-chan"

Deidara se estremeció ante eso, Madara lo ponía de los nervios.

—Jeje, yo me voy pronto debe sonar la campana— el rubio se fue con la atenta mirada de Madara sobre su cuello— « ¡Maldición! Mataré a Kisame y Pain por meterme en esto»

—Bueno, nos vemos chicos— les dijo el mayor a sus primos y se retiró.

—Creo… que no debimos presentársela— comentó Sasori en voz baja.

—También yo, lo siento.

Deidara fue a su salón y apenas entró su mirada se dirigió a sus "amigos", caminó hacia ellos con cara de "están muertos", sin embargo antes de siquiera estar cerca, Sakura lo interceptó.

—Dara-chan ¿Cómo te fue en las pruebas?— le preguntó con esa horrible voz chillona.

—Me fue bien, nada complicado— respondió forzando una sonrisa amable, aunque en su cabeza solo formulaba el crimen perfecto con Kisame y Pain.

—Que bien, a mí también me parecieron fáciles ¿Comparamos respuestas?

—Después, ahora debo decirle algo a Pain— el rubio la evadió y caminó de nuevo a su puesto.

—Dara-chan ¿Dónde estuviste?— preguntó el de piel azulada con clara intención de fastidiar.

— ¿Acaso te escondiste con Itachi?— continuó el de cabellos naranjas.

— ¿O con Sasori?— terminaron los dos al unísono.

Deidara se mantuvo callado y con la mirada fija al suelo durante algunos segundos, después sonrió y se tronó los dedos con una mueca amenazante en el rostro.

—Pain… Dara-chan me está asustando— le dijo Kisame retrocediendo un poco.

—O-oye… no te enojes, solo jugamos— dijo el de cabellos naranjas.

—Ustedes me metieron en esto, los mataré— la voz del rubio parecía la del mismo demonio y Kisame y Pain jurarían que le salia fuego por los ojos.

—Tú te metiste solo, nosotros no te pusimos un arma en la cabeza para que aceptaras la apuesta— espetó el de numerosas perforaciones.

Deidara bajó los puños y se sentó, por más que le doliera, era la verdad. Kisame y Pain suspiraron aliviados, por un segundo pensaron que les había llegado la hora. El día continuó lento para el rubio, lo que más quería era irse a casa y quitarse esa molestosa ropa de chica. No entendía como las mujeres soportaban tener todo el tiempo las piernas cerradas, ya que si no lo hacían, la estúpida falda las exhibiría. El rubio quería tener las piernas abiertas, mantenerlas todo el tiempo juntas ya le estaban provocando calambres.

Por fin la tan ansiada campana sonó dando aviso de que era el momento de ir a casa. Deidara esbozó una sonrisa, pero al instante se le borró al recordar que apenas era el primer día de todo un trimestre.

—«Maldición»— pensó mientras guardaba sus materiales.

—Dara-chan, vamos, te irás a cambiar a mi casa ¿No?— le preguntó Pain.

—Claro, si mi familia me viera… sería la burla de todos… en especial de mi odiosa hermana, aunque todos lleguen tarde a casa no me pienso arriesgar— respondió el rubio.

La casa del de cabellos naranjas era completamente confiable pues sus padres casi siempre estaban en viajes y no tenía hermanos, prácticamente vivía independientemente, sólo que una señora de vez en cuando iba para hacer la limpieza.

Los chicos abandonaron el salón y caminaron algo apresurados por el paso de Deidara. Pero al salir del edificio el rubio fue interceptado por alguien de sorpresa por lo que terminó chocando contra su pecho.

—«Mierda»— pensó mientras se sujetaba la nariz, a ese paso se la terminarían rompiendo, vio de quien se trataba encontrándose con Madara.

—Dara-chan, hola— lo saludó.

—Madara-san— respondió sonriendo dulcemente— «¿Qué carajos con esas confianzas?»

—Dime solo sempai, no es necesaria tanta formalidad.

—Dara-chan, nos vemos después— dijo Pain ganándose una mirada asesina a la que no tomó mucha importancia pues se alejaba sonriente con Kisame.

—« ¡Malditos!»— gritó el rubio en su mente.

— ¿Alguno es tu novio?— le preguntó el pelinegro.

—No, solo mis _amigos_— respondió haciendo un énfasis en la última palabra.

— ¿Y tienes novio?

—No, realmente no me interesa— Deidara esperó que entendiera la indirecta.

Madara sonrió.

—Lo de invitarte a salir era en serio ¿Qué te parece el sábado?

—Eh… yo…

—Madara-sempai— lo llamó alguien a espaladas del rubio mientras este agradecía mentalmente la interrupción de aquella voz chillona.

—Sakura-chan ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, como siempre, ¿Conoces a Dara-chan?

—Eso intento, la invité a salir pero no me responde aún.

— ¿Qué? Claro que irá ¿No es verdad Dara?

—«Perra, zorra, maldita bruja, te mataré»— pensó el rubio— c-claro— respondió sonriendo.

—Entonces te recogeré en tu casa a las dos de la tarde.

— ¡No!— dijo exaltado— no, este… nos encontramos en algún lugar mejor.

—Está bien, en la estación de tren entonces.

—Me parece bien— Deidara forzó otra sonrisa.

—Lo esperaré con ansias— Madara le guiñó un ojo y se fue dejando al rubio con un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

—Ah…— suspiró la de cabellos rosados— es tan guapo, deberías aprovechar, parece estar interesado en ti.

—Claro… Sakura-san «un día me las pagarás y esos también malditos» me tengo que ir, nos vemos.

—Nos vemos.

Deidara corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a la casa de Pain e ingresó cerrando con un sonoro portazo.

— ¡Malditos hijos de puta!— gritó subiendo las escaleras caminó al cuarto del de cabellos naranjas, abrió la puerta de golpe sobresaltando a sus amigos— los mataré, haré barbacoa y me los comeré hasta engordar— Kisame y Pain se ocultaban detrás de la cama del segundo observando atentamente los movimientos del rubio— ¿Por qué chingados me dejaron con ese imbécil?— Deidra estaba fuera de sí, realmente su instinto asesino surgió.

—Etto… Dara-chan, calmat…— antes de poder terminar de hablar, Deidara le tiró una lámpara a Pain y como este la esquivó, el artefacto quedó hecho trizas al impactarse contra la pared— perdón, perdón, Deidara, lo lamentamos.

— ¡Son unos hijos de puta!— volvió a gritar el rubio antes de meterse al baño.

Los otros dos suspiraron aliviados. Deidara salió pocos minutos después vestido con su propio uniforme, les dedicó una última mirada asesina a sus acompañantes y se fue sin decir nada.


	2. Chapter 2

2.-La cita

Sonó el despertador.

Deidara sacó un brazo de entre las sábanas y lo apagó para después volver a sumergir su extremidad en el cobertor. Realmente no tenía ni la más mínima voluntad de ir al colegio, sin embargo sus padres no permitirían que faltase, en su vida solo había faltado dos veces a clases y eso porque la primera vez se fracturó la pierna y la segunda por una infección estomacal que lo llevó al hospital. En ningún otro momento los padres permitieron que se saltara la ida al colegio, así tuviera fiebre de 40 o una gripe del demonio, igual lo mandaban y el rubio tuvo que acostumbrarse a eso.

Ni modo. Se levantó tal cual zombi y fue al baño para darse una ducha. Como el día anterior, guardó el uniforme de su hermana en la maleta, se arregló y tras desayunar salió de la casa a la de Pain que lo esperaba con Kisame. Cuando se cambió los tres se dirigieron al colegio. A Deidara le seguía incomodando la falda y tardaría mucho en acostumbrarse en especial porque con cada brisa tenía que sujetarla para que no se le alzara, dejando ver que de mujer no tenía nada y de hombre mucho.

Llegaron al colegio, al igual que ayer los chicos se lo quedaron mirando y esta vez Deidara no llevaba la cabeza gacha así que pudo observar la cara de pervertidos de muchos.

—«Si supieran que soy un chico»— pensó fastidiado.

Un chico de lentes se le acercó y algo avergonzado le entregó una rosa roja.

—Etto... te la envían— le dijo el chico y se fue corriendo.

El rubio miró al rededor buscando a su "admirador" y se topó con Madara que lo saludaba a algunos metros. Deidara lo saludó con una mano y continuó su camino.

—Que lindo gesto— dijo Kisame con una sonrisa de burla.

—Cállate— le ordenó el rubio que, antes de ingresar en el edificio, tiró la rosa en un basurero.

Al llegar al salón, el grupito de Sakura lo rodeó con caras y risas emocionadas.

— ¿Qué les sucede?— les preguntó incómodo.

—Sakura nos contó de tu cita con Madara-sempai— respondió Ino— que envidia, tienes mucha suerte.

—Ah... «Suerte»

— ¿Eso quiere decir que irás con él al baile?— preguntó Sakura.

— ¿Baile?— dijo Deidara sin comprender.

—Sí, el baile de inicio de año el siguiente viernes, hay carteles por todo el colegio.

—No los había visto, en realidad creo que no iré, no me gustan esas cosas— el rubio sonrió amablemente, pero un escalofrío lo recorrió al sentir las miradas de Pain y Kisame que, al observarlos, claramente las identificó como un "como si fuéramos a dejar que faltes"—«maldición»— pensó Deidara, solo faltaba que le obligasen a ponerse un vestido.

—No puedes faltar, en especial porque yo creo que muchos quieren que seas su pareja, te has vuelto muy popular en poco tiempo— comentó la de cabellos rosas.

— ¿Y si la invita Madara-sempai?—dijo Ino con falsa decepción.

—¡Kyaa! ¡Que envidia!— gritaron juntas asustando al rubio que posó sus ojos en Hinata, la única que se mantenía al margen, callada y reservada. Ino lo notó y la abrazó poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de la morena.

—Hinata-chan, tú quieres que Naruto-kun te invite ¿No?— a la mencionada se le encendieron las mejillas y agachó la cabeza avergonzada, Ino sonrió— kawai, Hinata-chan eres tan linda— y la abrazó casi hasta estrangularla.

Las demás, incluyendo a Deidara, se rieron, en verdad era linda.

Minutos después llegó Gai con las pruebas del día anterior en mano y un rostro lleno de cansancio, resultado de tener que madrugarse calificando y, para peor del caso, las notas eran terribles.

—Les sacaré el aire en todas las materias— dijo el profesor— así que si no se esfuerzan no me tocaré el corazón para que se queden de año ¡Nunca en mi vida eh visto resultados tan espantosos! Debería calificarles con un menos cien que con un cero ¿Qué aprendieron en su secundaria? ¡Ni siquiera saben poner una tilde con decencia! ¿¡Acaso se les durmió el cerebro por las vacaciones!?— Los alumnos escuchaban sin atreverse a levantar la vista, les esperarían días muy difíciles, en especial los que ya medio sabían que calificación tendrían. Gai cogió algunos de los exámenes— solo cuatro de ustedes tuvieron buenos resultados ¡Cuatro de cuarenta estudiantes! A los que voy a mencionar se ponen de pie— ordenó— Neiji, Hinata, Sakura y Dara.

Neiji y "Dara" se pusieron de pie con indiferencia, Sakura con aires de grandeza contenidos y Hinata con cierta vergüenza.

—Ellos son los únicos cuyas calificaciones valen llamar calificaciones— dijo Gai haciendo sentir mucho peor al resto de los estudiantes— Neiji— lo llamó extendiéndole sus pruebas.

—Como sea— contestó el moreno agarrándolas sin el menor interés y volviendo a sentarse en su puesto.

—Hinata— continuó el profesor.

—Gracias— dijo ella con su suave vocecita cuando las recibió.

—Sakura.

—Gracias— con una enorme sonrisa la de pelo rosado agarró sus pruebas.

—Y Dara.

—Gracias.

Todos se mantuvieron callados por un par de minutos hasta que Gai volvió a hablar mientras tomaba otro poco de pruebas.

—Hay algunos cuyas calificaciones no son tan espeluznantes, llegan a presentables, pero no son buenas y tienen que esforzarse más. Los llamaré para que las cojan y se vuelven a sentar. Shino, Itachi, Sasori, Gaara, Temari y Sai.

Tomaron sus pruebas y volvieron a sus puestos.

—Con eso la suma es de diez con un nivel presentable para la preparatoria— dijo Gai— falta otros treinta y juro que les sacaré el aire para que avancen con buenos resultados a segundo curso. Saquen el libro de matemáticas, páginas 14, empezaremos por trigonometría.

Con pesar los estudiantes sacaron sus libros y se prepararon para la tortura que se avecinaba.

Las horas pasaron lentas y tortuosas, cuando sonó la campana del descanso todos lanzaron un suspiro de alivio y salieron a disfrutar su libertad, excepto Deidara que se quedó sentado en su lugar.

— ¿No vas a salir?— le preguntó Pain.

—No.

—Oh, vamos.

—No.

—Como quieras— dijo alzando los hombros y se fue junto con Kisame.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no quieres salir?— le preguntó Itachi que se acercó junto con Sasori.

—No es nada, solo no quiero.

—Entonces te acompañamos— dijo Sasori.

—« ¿Y quién carajos se los pidió?»— Pensó el rubio— hagan lo que quieran.

Los tres se mantuvieron sentados y en silencio. Itachi comía un snack mientras Sasori bebía un jugo. Poco a poco ese silencio comenzó a incomodar a Deidara, no quería salir porque justamente deseaba estar solo, además de quererse evitar que lo inviten al baile como dijo Sakura, y esos dos se quedan para fastidiar su soledad. Sacó un libro, matemáticas para ser exactos, y lo abrió en una página cualquiera y comenzó a leer para distraer su atención de sus dos acompañantes.

— ¿Solo pasas estudiando?— preguntó el moreno más para sí que para el rubio.

—También deberías— contestó él con indiferencia.

Itachi iba a responder, pero justo en ese momento alguien entró al salón y para sorpresa de los tres, e irritación del rubio, era Madara.

—Bella doncella— dijo acercándose a Deidara, esas palabras casi lo hacen vomitar ¡Era un hombre!— no puedo esperar a nuestra cita— comentó acariciando sus cabellos, pero el rubio le apartó la mano.

—No es una cita— respondió con desdén y Madara sonrió, le gustaba de alguna forma que "ella" fuera tan difícil ya que la mayoría de chicas que conocía siempre caían a sus pies.

—Vine para preguntarte si irías al baile conmigo, hermosa— Madara lo agarró del mentó acercando peligrosamente sus labios a los del rubio, Deidara alejó un poco su rostro y con su mano instintivamente buscó algo encontrando su libro para tirándoselo a la cara a Madara— Ah— se quejó el pelinegro retrocediendo y sujetándose su afilada nariz.

Deidara lo observaba molesto, la próxima no sería solo un libro.

—Que cruel— comentó Madara sonriente aunque en su interior le cabreaba que una chica le hiciera eso— bueno ¿Irás conmigo? Si no tienes pareja puedes ¿No?

El rubio ni siquiera lo pensó, realmente no quería ir con ese idiota pervertido y confianzudo.

—No— respondió a secas.

— ¿Ya tienes pareja?— preguntó el pelinegro curioso.

—Eh… sí— únicamente lo dijo por la presión del asunto, pero al instante se arrepintió.

— ¿Quién es?— Madara intentaba acorralarlo y el rubio se dio cuenta, le enojó sobretodo esa sonrisa espeluznante y atrevida.

—Itachi, me invitó hace un rato— contestó mirando al otro pelinegro que se sorprendió ante esto— ¿No es así?

—Ah… sí, claro— contestó Itachi disimulando su sorpresa.

—Haberlo dicho antes— dijo Madara forzando la sonrisa— esta vez me has ganado, primo. Igual, te espero mañana para nuestra cita, Dara-chan— y abandonó el salón. Al cerrar la puerta su sonrisa desapareció— «no se quedará así, Dara-chan»— pensó.

Deidara recostó su cabeza sobre el pupitre y suspiró con pesadez. Que manera de ese chico ponerle de los nervios. Unos segundos después volvió a levantar la vista encontrándose con los rojizos ojos de Itachi.

—Emm… lo siento, no se me ocurrió nada más, tu primo es…— dijo el rubio algo avergonzado, viró el rostro para buscar en el suelo su libro y se agachó para recogerlo.

—Lo sé, lo conozco mejor que nadie— la interrumpió Itachi— pero…— hizo una pausa— me gustaría ir al baile contigo.

No supo porque, pero Deidara se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza. Le bastaron unos segundos para reaccionar en esa estúpida actitud que tomó y volvió a encarar al pelinegro cruzándose directamente con esos dos rubíes que por una milésima de segundo parecieron hipnotizarlo.

—«Que ojos tan raros»— pensó sin dejar de verlos— « ¿Serán de su madre o de su padre?— no pudo evitar que esa pregunta se formulase en su cabeza.

— ¿Qué dices?— preguntó el moreno al notar su ensimismamiento.

—Eh… yo… está bien.

—Entonces… ¿Pasó por ti?

—No. Mejor nos encontremos ahí.

—Ok, como te sientas más cómoda.

Sasori escuchó todo aquello y en su estómago apareció una sensación extraña, mas no la demostró, era algo que no podía explicarse, nunca lo había sentido, una mezcla de molestia e incomodidad.

Pues, el pelirrojo no sabía que por primera vez en su vida experimentaba los celos.

Las horas siguientes, Deidara, en vez de prestar atención a los que decía el profesor, se reprochaba una y otra vez el por qué había aceptado ir al baile con Itachi. Deseaba arrancarse los cabellos, no quería usar un estúpido vestido, ni mucho menos bailar, nunca le gustó.

Volvió a casa molesto, también había tenido que aguantar las burlas de sus dos amigos al comentarles aquello porque no podía enfrentar esa situación solo. Maldijo su suerte, nunca volvería a apostar nada con esos tarados.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞ∞ΞΞΞΞΞΞ

Al día siguiente Deidara se levantó temprano, como siempre, y, al igual que todos los sábados, estaba solo en casa. Fue a la cocina a desayunar encontrando una nota pegada al refrigerador, era una lista de los quehaceres que tenía que realizar, desde que su hermana entró a la universidad a él le tocaba hacerlos todas las semanas, antes él y Dara se turnaban los sábados, pero ya no. Desayunó haciéndose a la idea de que en unos minutos comenzaría a limpiar los pisos, pasarle un trapo a todo para quitar el polvo y ordenar las habitaciones exceptuando la de su hermana ya que ella le tenía terminantemente prohibido que ingresara en su cuarto, igual, no hacía falta que lo hiciera, como la hija perfecta su habitación también estaba perfectamente ordenada y limpia siempre. Miró el reloj de la cocina que marcaba las ocho treinta, faltaba mucho para la cita con Madara a la cual definitivamente no quería asistir, pero no tenía más opción.

—Podría fracturarme un brazo— dijo para sí mismo— no, que fastidio tener un yeso de nuevo.

Al terminar de comer lavó los platos y comenzó su trabajo el cual le llevaría realmente mucho tiempo.

Terminó de hacer todo cuando ya era la una de la tarde. Estaba cansado y hambriento, pero tendría que esperar un poco más para que la comida esté lista. Se recostó en uno de los muebles de la sala, sus padres lo matarían si supieran que hizo eso, pero ellos no estaban en casa. De la nada Itachi apareció en su mente y se sonrojó mientras puso uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos. Se levantó para ir a darle otro vistazo a la comida, aún no estaba lista. Pensó en que más hacer para que el pelinegro no siguiera en sus pensamientos, pero mientras más intentaba distraerse más lo recordaba.

—Ah… mierda— dijo fastidiado.

Miró a las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos y cogiendo un poco de aire se dirigió arriba, a la habitación de Dara. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, asomando la cabeza con algo de temor. Cuando finalmente entró se encontró con la misma habitación de la última vez que había entrado, y eso de hace más de dos meses. Ningún detalle había cambiado siempre la habitación perfecta. Deidara fue al armario y abrió las puertas de par en par. Había mucha ropa ahí dentro, toda perfectamente planchada y en orden. Arrastró las prendas cuyos armadores se deslizaron hacía un lado. El rubio concentró su atención en los vestidos, obviamente su hermana no le daría uno para el baile, así que lo tomaría "prestado", esto realmente le daba vergüenza, escoger alguno era humillante, no quería usar ninguno. Al sacar el quinto para observarlo, el rubio cayó al suelo de rodillas con ganas de llorar. Era imposible. Todos tenían escotes muy… no sabía cómo describirlos, aquellos vestidos dejaban ver muy bien la excelente figura de su hermana y sus buenos atributos de mujer. Totalmente imposible que pudiera ponerse alguno que no delatara que es hombre, en definitivo le entrarían porque su cuerpo era esbelto, como el de Dara, pero no tenía pechos y no podría llenar esas zonas sin que se notase y algunos eran tan pegados al cuerpo que su virilidad estaría muy a la vista. Ordenó todo como estaba y volvió abajo.

A las tres y media se vistió lo más femeninamente que pudo, rebuscando miles de veces en su armario hasta que logró obtener algo. Una camisa de manga corta color morado y el estampado de un rostro muy curioso de colores verde y azul, era algo suelta para que no se viera que no tenía pechos; y un pantalón jean largo. Las sandalias sí las tuvo que coger del armario de Dara, unas de tiras azules y pequeñas rosas, por suerte usaban la misma talla. Y si por si acaso sus padres llegaran antes que él, ocultó un par de sus zapatos en los arbustos de afuera de la casa, así no lo verían llegar con las sandalias de Dara. Guardó un poco de dinero y salió en dirección a la estación de trenes. En medio camino notó que sus manos estaban dentro de sus bolsillos y caminaba como el hombre que era. Sacó sus manos y caminó con las piernas más juntas, algo más femenino, pero se le hacía difícil porque sentía que el calzado se le rompería en cualquier segundo, las tiras parecían muy delicadas.

Finalmente llegó y checó su reloj de muñeca, exactamente las cuatro. Miró a su alrededor y a lo lejos distinguió a Madara que al verlo se acercó.

—Hola— lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla, cosa que causó un escalofrió al rubio— ¿Esperaste mucho?

—No, acabo de llegar.

—Que bien.

— ¿A dónde iremos?

—Quiero llevarte a un hotel— Daidara se tensó, ¿Un hotel?

—Que…

—No te haré nada, lo prometo, solo quiero invitarte una cena y mostrarte algo— le aseguró sonriéndole amigablemente.

— ¿En serio… no intentarás nada raro?— preguntó el rubio con algo de miedo.

—No, si no quieres.

—Emm… pero no estamos vestidos para eso— Madara llevaba un jean, una camisa negra de botones abierta y debajo una sin botones color azul marino; y unos zapatos deportivos.

—No te preocupes, el hotel es mío y estaremos solos. El tren ya llegó, vamos.

Deidara tragó en seco y subieron al tren.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞ∞ΞΞΞΞΞΞ

En otro lado.

Kisame y Pain paseaban por tiendas de ropa femenina. Sección de vestidos. Buscaban un regalo para Deidara, querían "ayudarle" con algo en la apuesta ¿Y qué mejor ofrecerse a pagar por algo de lo que tendrían satisfacción propia?

— ¿Qué te parece este, Pain?— le preguntó Kisame mostrándole un vestido de color rosado.

—Tiene demasiado pecho— el de piel azulada lo volvió a poner en su lugar y continuaron su búsqueda.

—Buenas tardes ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?— les dijo una de las chicas de la tienda.

—Hola. Sí, necesitamos un vestido para una chica delgada y plana, no tiene casi nada ni adelante ni atrás— mientras Pain decía aquello Kisame se tuvo que morder la lengua para no reírse.

—Está bien. Creo que les puedo recomendar uno por aquí, síganme— la chica buscó por algunas secciones hasta dar con una posibilidad— ¿Qué les parece?— preguntó mostrándoles el vestido.

—Perfecto— dijeron los dos imaginándose a Deidara con eso.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞ∞ΞΞΞΞΞΞ

El tren se detuvo y el rubio bajó con Madara. Caminaron por un par de cuadras hasta llegar al hotel Uchiha. Deidara tuvo que disimular su impresión, esos eran uno de los hoteles más caros de Japón. El moreno sabía que había impresionado a su cita aunque esta no lo demostrara.

—Vamos— tomó la mano del rubio e ingresaron al lugar— buenas tardes— saludó a las recepcionistas.

—Buenas tardes, Madara-san— respondieron estas con una reverencia.

— ¿Todo está listo?

—Sí.

—Gracias. Vamos, Dara-chan— ambos entraron en el ascensor y Madara presionó el botón del último piso.

Deidara estaba algo desconfiado, realmente tenía ganas de salir corriendo para alejarse de Madara. Llegaron al último piso. Era un lugar muy bello y grande, quizá un salón para eventos, no había techo y se podía observar el cielo que comenzaba a bañarse en tonos rojizos. En el centro del lugar había una mesa cubierta por un mantel blando y a sus lados dos sillas muy elegantes. Sobre la mesa se hallaban dos platos vacíos, servilletas de seda, cubiertos y un centro de mesa de flores. Los dos se sentaron, Madara apoyó sus codos en la superficie y después puso su mentón sobre la parte superficial de sus manos, observó atentamente Deidara, admirando cada centímetro de lo bella que era.

—«Quizá no te pueda cautivar con mi atractivo, pero sí con mi dinero»— pensó el moreno sonriendo para sus adentros— «no te daré a Itachi por ningún motivo»

Al rubio se le erizaba la piel con las furtivas miradas que le daba Madara.

—Es… un bonito lugar— comentó algo nervioso.

—No tanto como tú, eres muy hermosa.

—Eh… gracias.

Unos minutos después aparecieron un par de meseros que les sirvieron la comida.

— ¿Quieres beber algo en especial?— le preguntó Madara.

—Solo un jugo de naranja.

Segundos después lo que pidió ya estaba sobre la mesa. Los meseros los dejaron solos y comenzaron a comer, Deidara algo reservado en sus movimientos, le intimidaba ese lugar, nunca había estado rodeado de tanta elegancia. Cuando se comió el primer bocado, de lo que parecía carne común y corriente, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

—«Está delicioso»— pensó observando su plato.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Eh… sí, está muy bueno ¿Qué carne es?

—Carne de Kobe— el rubio casi se atragantó escuchando aquello.

—« ¿¡Carne de Kobe!?»— pensó mientras bebía del jugo para calmar su garganta— «si mal no recuerdo la carne de Kobe está por los 9.363 yens (106 dólares)»

El rubio nunca pensó que comería algo tan caro, pero no sabía lo que contenía el resto del plato.

—Lo siento, está deliciosa— dijo Deidara disimulando una sonrisa— ¿Qué es lo demás?

—Caviar Almas y Hongo Matsutake.

—« ¡Por kamisama!»

El Caviar Almas estaba entre 1.413.427 yens a 2.208.480 yens (de 16.000 a 25.000 dólares) y el Hongo Matsukake entre 88.339 yens (como 1.000 dólares).

—«Estoy comiendo una fortuna»— pensó el rubio y era verdad, casi 3.000.000 de yens (como 4.000 dólares)

Madara no podía estar más satisfecho, obviamente su cita estaba impactada por la comida tan lujosa y costosa. Deidara comió lento, estaba muy bueno, nadie lo negaría, pero no llegó a la mitad y desistió, le daba remordimiento dejar esa comida tan cara pero aún más remordimiento le daba comerse tanto dinero.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No te gustó?— preguntó Madara al ver que el rubio apartaba el plato.

—Etto… esto me resulta algo incómodo.

—Entiendo— él también dejó de comer.

—No te enfades, pero… tú… tienes dinero ¿Por qué estás en mi colegio?

—Me castigaron por hacer una tontería.

— ¿Puedo preguntar qué fue?

—Claro, me escapé durante dos meses de casa para irme a los Estados Unidos y divertirme a lo lindo.

—Ah…— tenía la tentación de preguntar sobre Sasori e Itachi pero se mantuvo callado.

—En lo que esperamos el postre, ven— Madara se puso de pie junto a Deidara y caminaron hasta el balcón que tenía una hermosa reja de hierro, el rubio apoyó sus manos sobre esta y observó el hermoso atardecer a lo lejos.

—Es increíble verlo desde aquí— dijo algo bajito.

La vista era maravillosa, en especial por la altura del edificio. Se podía apreciar cómo el sol se ocultaba dejando un mar de colores entre rojo, naranja y amarillo, y después de este se observaba la negrura de la avecinada noche. Definitivamente le encantó a Deidara y hubiera sido perfecto de no ser porque sintió a Madara, no a su lado, sino a sus espaldas. El pelinegro lo agarró por la cintura y el rubio por instinto se dio la vuelta, mala idea, sus labios fueron atrapados de sorpresa por los de Madara.


	3. Chapter 3

3.-El regalo

Deidara tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, sus iris brillaban con su azulado tan hermoso y profundo. Madara lo había tomado por sorpresa plantándole un beso en los labios. Pasaron diez segundos para que reaccionara sobre lo que pasaba y con puro coraje le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago. El moreno se apartó adolorido y sujetándose la zona afectada. Tosió y momentos después se incorporó aún con una mueca de dolor dibujada en su rostro.

—Auch… eres muy fuerte, Dara-chan.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Prometiste que no harías nada raro— el rubio estaba sonrojado y molesto, quería tirársele encima para darle una paliza, pero respiró profundo y se controló.

— ¿Qué tiene de raro un beso?

—Tú… no lo vuelvas a hacer— dijo en tono amenazante a lo que el moreno rio.

—Tus labios, son tan dulces— Madara lo cogió de un brazo, lo jaló pegándolo a su cuerpo y aprisionando su cintura con la otra mano— me encantas— lo volvió a besar.

Deidara intentaba apartarlo en vano pues el moreno era mucho más fuerte que él. Cuando el rubio quiso hablar, para exigir que lo dejara, Madara aprovechó para invadir esa deliciosa boca con su lengua, haciendo el beso más fogoso y hambriento. Deidara cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su cavidad era invadida salvajemente, se removió, pero no logró nada, cuando se estaba quedando sin aire instintivamente mordió el labio inferior del pelinegro y este se apartó tocándose los labios y encontrando sangre en sus dedos.

— ¿Te gusta morder?— preguntó en tono seductor, con una sonrisa llena de malicia y ojos impregnados de deseo.

Deidara seguía intentando recuperar algo de aire respirando agitadamente. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

— ¡Baka!— Exclamó con ira contenida.

Madara dio un par de pasos, acercándose de nuevo, pero esta vez el rubio corrió lo más rápido que pudo fuera del alcance del moreno.

—Déjame, eres un completo idiota— dijo el rubio al otro lado del salón.

—Dara-chan, no te enojes y se buena chica conmigo.

—Si das otro paso hacia mí…

— ¿Qué harás?— lo interrumpió— eres solo una chica, ni siquiera pudiste apartarme cuando te besé.

Durante algunos segundos el rubio calló.

—No soy tan débil como crees— pero Deidara tenía presente que Madara era mucho más fuerte que él.

El pelinegro rio.

—Me voy— avisó el rubio caminando al ascensor y sin decir nada más se fue de ese lugar.

Madara volvió al balcón apoyando sus antebrazos sobre este y observando hacia abajo. Un par de minutos después Deidara salía del edificio a paso apresurado, ni siquiera se volteó, solo caminó en dirección a la estación.

En el tren solo pensaba en los miles de golpes que quería atinar al semiperfecto rostro de Madara ¡Lo había besado a la fuerza y le dijo débil!

Eran como las ocho cuando estuvo en casa. Las luces estaban apagadas, signo de que nadie había llegado. Cogió sus zapatos de los arbustos y entró para ir directo a su habitación. Tirado en la cama y mirando al techo se prometía una y otra vez que algún día Madara se arrepentiría de todo aquello.

— ¡Maldito imbécil!— gritó.

Y sin darse cuenta, segundos después, se quedó dormido.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞ∞ΞΞΞΞΞΞ

Dara llegó a casa. La hermana mayor de Deidara, no era muy diferente de él, tenían los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello, solo que ella se lo había cortado hasta los hombros, pieles claras, ambos eran delgados y, por supuesto, Dara tenía sus atributos como mujer. El rostro de Dara siempre solía ser inexpresivo y frio, su mirada era gélida, nunca podrías saber qué era lo que pensaba, buen punto a su favor para su carrera en leyes. Fue directamente a su cuarto y apenas entró supo que algo no estaba en orden pues la puerta de su armario estaba ligeramente abierta, la rubia sabía que ella no la había dejado así. Dejó su bolso y fue a la habitación de Deidara ¿Quién más sino él?

—Dei…— lo llamó, pero detuvo sus palabras al encontrarlo dormido, no era tan despiadada como para despertarlo hasta que vio sus sandalias en los pies de su hermano.

Agarró las sábanas bajo el cuerpo del menor con la intensión de jalarlas hasta hacerlo caer al suelo, pero se detuvo al observar el rostro de Deidara, parecía tan delicado y femenino. Muchas veces lo envidió por su apariencia tan andrógina ¡Parecía más chica que ella misma! Y eso a veces la molestaba, pero nunca nadie lo sabría.

—Auch— se quejó el menor al verse en el suelo junto con sus sábanas. Levantó las vista encontrando a Dara— nee-san ¿Por qué…?— miró a sus pies encontrando las sandalias que se había olvidado quitar— «mierda» etto… yo… lo puedo explicar….

—Hazlo— ordenó la mayor con los brazos cruzados.

—Pues…

— ¿Un hobbie? Eh escuchado que los chicos suelen hacer esto en secundaria.

— ¿¡Eh!? ¡No!— exclamó— verás… Pain, Kisame y yo hicimos una apuesta en la que el que perdía debía vestirse como chica por un trimestre entero en el colegio y… perdí… entonces, un chico me invitó a salir pensando que era mujer y por algunas circunstancias no lo pude rechazar. Así es como llegué a esto.

Ambos hermanos se miraron a los ojos, Deidara avergonzado y su hermana indiferente. Pasaron diez interminables segundos y Dara de la nada comenzó a reírse, primero despacio, luego ya no se pudo detener y rio a todo pulmón mientras se sujetaba el estómago.

En ese momento Deidara, más que avergonzado, estaba sorprendido. No se acordaba la última vez que vio a su hermana así, de la siempre calmada y atenta, se transformó a escandalosamente risueña. Dara continuó riendo por quien sabe cuántos minutos hasta que se detuvo y tras tomar aire, volvió a su postura habitual solo que con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

—Vaya cosas raras que hacen los jóvenes a esta edad— comentó— con razón no encontraba mi uniforme de colegio, pensé que mamá lo había tirado.

—Yo… lo siento…

—No te preocupes, sigan con su apuesta, no diré nada, solo… devuélveme mis sandalias.

—Ok…

ΞΞΞΞΞΞ∞ΞΞΞΞΞΞ

Domingo

Los domingos en casa de Deidara eran lo días más incómodos para él. Sus padres no trabajan y Dara no tenía clases hasta la noche, por tanto, todos estaban en casa.

El rubio se levantó con pereza, se lavó los dientes y tras cambiarse de ropa, bajó a desayunar. En la cocina sus padres estaban sentados a la mesa. Su madre, Allen, estaba concentrada en poner mantequilla en su pan mientras que Luis, su padre, leía el periódico y, como si de vez en cuando se acordara, le daba un sorbo o dos a su taza de café.

—Buenos días— saludó Deidara.

—Buenos días— respondieron si siquiera voltear a verlo.

El rubio se sirvió su comida y se sentó.

El silencio reinó.

Deidara estaba más o menos acostumbrado a eso, su familia no era de las que mantenían una larga conversación, ni siquiera una pequeña. Las muestras de afecto eran casi inexistentes, por no decir completamente. Aprendió a vivir con ello, no le molestaba, pero de vez en cuando le gustaría haber recibido un abrazo de su madre o una palmadita en la espalda de su padre.

Dara entró a la cocina con su rostro indiferente de siempre, se detuvo unos instantes para observar a su hermano a quien le recorrió un escalofrió por toda la espalda al recordar lo del día anterior, la mayor volteó el rostro y fue a servirse su desayuno.

—Buenos días— saludó Dara bajito, sin la intención de que la escucharan o le respondieran.

Ahora los cuatro estaban en la mesa, en silencio, el único que apartaba la vista de su plato, o periódico, era Deidara. Miraba a su hermana intentando descifrar que pasaba por su cabeza, obviamente le fue imposible, pero estaba tan concentrado en ello que cuando sonó el teléfono dio un salto de sorpresa.

—Yo voy— habló Dara poniéndose de pie y caminando al teléfono de la cocina— hola… claro…— se dio la vuelta y observó al rubio— es Pain, quiere hablar contigo Deidara.

—Claro— se levantó y contestó— hola.

— ¿Puedes venir a mi casa?— preguntó Pain del otro lado.

—Sí ¿A qué hora?

—A la hora que quieras.

—Claro, iré ya mismo, solo termino de desayunar.

—Ok— colgaron.

—Apenas está en primer curso y ya se cree con el derecho de mandarse él solo— escuchó la voz de su padre.

—Lo hemos criado mal— continuó su madre.

Deidara se dio la vuelta despacio y observó las afiladas miradas de sus padres sobre él.

—Eh…

— ¿Dónde está el respeto de pedir permiso?— preguntó Allen.

—Em… yo… lo siento oka-san, oto-san.

—Estás perdonado— dijo su padre volviendo la vista a su periódico y su madre al café.

—Etto… entonces… ¿Puedo ir con Pain?— preguntó con algo de miedo.

—No— respondió Luis.

—Pero…

— ¿Por qué debería dejarte?— interrogó sin apartar la vista de su lectura. Deidara ya sabía a lo que se refería, igual que cuando era pequeño, le exigía calificaciones dignas de ser recompensadas.

—Bueno… apenas estamos empezando el año… no me han tomado muchas cosas… solo las pruebas de diagnóstico.

—Tráelas— ordenó el mayor.

—Sí— fue a buscarlas y unos instantes después estaba de vuelta en la cocina con las pruebas en sus manos, las entregó a su padre y este dejó el periódico para inspeccionar hoja por hoja.

Todas tenían calificaciones de 100 con excepción de la última prueba que tenía un 99.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Por qué esta nota?— le preguntó su progenitor en tono molesto, como i en vez de 99 fuera un 30 o aún más bajo.

—Etto… pues no me acordé cual era el modelo atómico de Bohr.

Luis suspiró dejando las hojas de lado y volviendo a su periódico.

—Mejora eso, para la próxima no admitiré una nota menor de 100— dijo.

—Y… ¿Tengo permiso?

—Tienes permiso.

—Gracias.

Deidara terminó de comer, lavó sus platos y salió a casa de Pain, prefería estar con él que con su familia sinceramente, de todos modos, tampoco hacían nada en familia, sus padres pasaban todo el día en la sala leyendo o viendo televisión, mientras que él y Dara se encerraban en sus cuartos, ella haciendo quién sabe qué y Deidara hacía lo que podía por no aburrirse: manualidades o jugando en la computadora.

En tanto, Pain y Kisma esperaban impacientes a que llegara su amigo para darle su "regalo". Escucharon que alguien tocó la puerta y contentos fueron a abrir.

—Hola, chicos— los saludó Deidara.

—Hola, Deidara— contestaron con una sonrisa que al rubio no le gustó nada.

— ¿Qué están planeando?

—Oh, nada, Dei, vamos, pasa, pasa— dijo Pain nada convincente para el rubio.

Fueron a la habitación del de cabellos naranjas.

—Cuéntanos cómo te fue en tu cita— dijo Kisame.

— ¡No fue una cita!— reclamó Deidara.

—Ya, dinos.

—No pasó nada interesante, solo me invitó a comer— por ningún motivo les diría que Madara lo besó, ya se imaginaba las interminables burlas de esos dos.

—Bueno, bueno— dijo el de piel azulada— mientras tú estabas con Madara, nosotros fuimos a comprarte un regalo.

— ¿Un regalo? No es mi cumpleaños.

—Es más para nosotros jeje— el rubio los miró con una ceja alzada.

Pain fue a su armario, sacó el vestido y se lo entregó a Deidara.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Es para el baile, Dara-chan— aclaró el de cabellos naranjas.

El rubio miró el vestido, era de un rosa pálido, de tiras, en la zona del pecho estaba decorado con vuelos que disimularían su falta de senos y la altura era un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

— ¡Yo no me pondré esto!— gritó enfurecido.

—Aprecia nuestro esfuerzo, lo compramos especialmente para ti— dijo Kisame con falsa ofensa.

— ¡Lo hicieron para joderme la vida!

— ¿Nosotros?— contestaron los dos en tono sarcástico.

— ¡Los mataré!

—Ya, ya, pero primero pruébatelo— Pain lo empujó hasta el baño, lo metió en este y cerró la puerta.

— ¡No quiero!— volvió a gritar Deidara desde adentro— «este par de idiotas… ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme esta cosa?»— inspeccionó la prenda, suspiró y lo dejó sobre el inodoro.

Se desvistió sin ganas. Cogió el vestido y se lo puso.

Fue al espejo, se observó de frente y de perfil. No se le veía mal, el rosa pálido del vestido contrastaba muy bien con su piel clara. Se sonrojó. Pensar que tendría que ir al baile con Itachi y que este tendría que verlo así.

—Deidara, sal, queremos verte— dijo Kisame tocando la puerta del baño.

—Maldición…— susurró el rubio.

Abrió la puerta y se dejó ver, tenía las mejillas encendidas, sus manos estaban cerradas en fuertes puños y miraba al suelo con una mueca de coraje y vergüenza. Miró de reojo a sus amigos, estos lo miraban boquiabiertos y algo sonrosados.

— ¡Ya! Búrlense si quieren—dijo el rubio.

—Emm… pues… te queda bien— lo halagó el de cabellos naranjas.

—Sí, muy bien— lo apoyó Kisame.

—Te pareces mucho a Dara-san— Pain se rascaba nerviosamente la nuca y miraba a cualquier lugar del techo.

—Solo que ella tiene pechos— espetó el rubio.

—Pequeño detalle— dijo el de piel azulada.

—Jeje, también te compramos unos zapatos— Pain agarró una caja del suelo y se la entregó a Deidara.

—Esto es el colmo— susurró el rubio abriendo la caja, dentro habían un par de zapatos de tiras, color blanco y un taco algo elevado— «si uso esto me caeré antes de dar un paso»

—Póntelos.

—Eh…— Deidara obedeció no muy convencido, al tener ambos puestos se tambaleó e intento caminar, pero se le dobló el pie y calló en los brazos de Pain.

— ¿¡Estás bien!?— le preguntó el de cabellos naranjas algo alarmado por la mueca de dolor del rubio.

—No… creo que me torcí el pie— Deidara seguía sujetándose de los brazos de su amigo, este lo agarró en sus brazos y, como si fuera una princesa, lo llevó a la habitación sentándolo en la cama para quitarle el zapato y revisar su pie— ¡Hay!— gritó cuando Pain hizo presión con sus dedos.

—Kisame, por favor tráeme hielo y una toalla.

—Claro— el de piel azulada salió de la habitación y Pain continuó revisando a Deidara.

—Se te va a inflamar— le avisó.

—Genial— contestó con sarcasmo.

—Lo lamento… no debiste ponértelos….

—Esta… bien… ya no importa.

—Pero… en serio te quedaban bien, también el vestido.

—Gracias— susurró el rubio sorprendiendo al de cabellos naranjas, apartó la vista de su pie para observarlo a los ojos, solo observó una cortina amarilla cubriéndolos mas no al sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Eh…

—Aquí tienes— Kisame interrumpió.

Pain miró al de piel azulada, luego a Deidara y por último a la toalla que rodeaba un enorme pedazo de hielo, lo cogió y lo puedo sobre el pie lastimado.

—Que pena, ya no podrás usar los zapatos en el baile— dijo Kisame.

—Preferiría no ir a ese dichoso baile— contestó el rubio.

—No puedes dejar plantado a Itachi.

—Ah…

—Cambiaremos estos por unos sin taco.

—Idiotas…

Pain no prestaba atención a nada de lo que decían, solo mantenía la vista fija en el pie del rubio, ciertamente eran muy bonitos, ni muy pequeños ni muy grandes, y también eran muy suaves.

— ¡Duele!— se quejó Deidara. Pain, al estar tocando su piel, no notó donde puso los dedos.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó el de cabellos naranjas.

—Yo lo haré, déjame— el rubio tomó la toalla y la mantuvo sobre su pie. Pain se levantó.

—Chicos, yo me debo ir, la abuela está de visita— dijo Kisame dirigiéndose a la puerta— apenas y me pude escapar, nos vemos mañana.

—Nos vemos— contestó el rubio, Pain solo alzó la mano como despedida.

El de cabellos naranjas se sentó junto a su amigo y se mantuvieron en silencio. Para los dos era algo incómodo, para Pain en especial.

—Etto… ¿Te imaginas a la abuela de Kisame?— preguntó el de numerosas perforaciones para aliviar el ambiente.

Ambos se imaginaron a una mujer de edad avanzada, con piel azul, dientes filudos, cabello azul… la sola idea era graciosa y empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Funcionó.

El ambiente se aligeró y comenzaron a hablar con fluidez, como siempre suelen hacerlo los buenos amigos. Conversaban de cosas sin importancia, pero los mantuvo ocupados en lo que pasaba el tiempo. Cuando el hielo se derritió Pain se llevó la toalla y volvió con una venda para ubicarla alrededor del pie de Deidara.

—Listo— dijo el de cabellos naranjas al terminar.

—Podrías ser buen doctor— opinó el rubio.

—Quizás podría, ¿Puedes ponerte de pie?

—Creo que sí.

Deidara se levantó despacio, observando su pie vendado. Cuando estuvo parado completamente lo asentó un poco y sintió algo de dolor, pero no mucho.

—Sobreviviré— bromeó el rubio.

—Jeje Voy a pedir pizza ¿Te quedas o tienes que volver a casa?

—Nop, en casa no me extrañarán.

—Ok.

—Voy a cambiarme.

—Claro.

40 minutos después llegó la pizza, comieron mientras jugaban con los videojuegos de Pain, el resto del día pasaron como típicos chicos de colegio. Se divirtieron mucho, de no ser por el pie de Deidara, probablemente hubieran jugado brusco porque Pain siempre encontraba como fastidiarlo.

A las seis de la tarde seguían jugando en la consola, pero al rubio ya le estaba dando sueño.

—Continua tú, voy a dormir un rato— le dijo acostándose en la cama.

—Es de mala educación quedarse dormido en la casa de otros— bromeó el de cabellos naranjas con la vista fija en la TV.

—Idiota…

Pain ya había pasado dos niveles desde que Deidara se durmió. Le puso pausa al juego y se acostó junto a su amigo, este le daba la espalda, pero el de cabellos naranjas no le importó, pensó en dormirse un rato, también le había dado algo de sueño. Entonces el rubio se viró, quedando cara a cara con Pain, pero sus ojos se mantenían cerrados.

Pain observó el rostro de Deidara, cada parte, su nariz, parpados, pestañas, mejillas, labios… un mechón calló sobre su rostro y Pain lo apartó con su mano, sin querer, esta tocó la suave piel del rostro del rubio, parecía seda, sobó su mejilla con el pulgar, realmente una sensación exquisita y sin poder evitarlo su dedo llegó hasta los labios, finos y rosados, de su amigo.

—« ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?»— se preguntó el de cabellos naranjas mientras apartaba su mano.

Una hora después el rubio despertó. Ya era tarde así que solo se despidió y volvió a su casa. Pain se quedó solo, pensando que quizá lo de la apuesta fue mala idea.


	4. Chapter 4

4.-Sintiéndome como una chica 1/2

Deidara se tendría que acostumbrar a su nueva rutina antes de ir al colegio. El lunes le gustaría haberse quedado en casa porque amaneció con el tobillo algo inflamado, pero con todo pesar tuvo que arreglarse e ir a casa de Pain casi cojeando.

Estaban ya en su aula, esperando a que llegara su profesor. Llegaron Itachi y Sasori y se sentaron en los que ya eran sus puestos permanentes. El pelirrojo notó la venda en el pie de Deidara.

— ¿Qué te pasó?— le preguntó señalando a su pie.

—Ah… me caí por ponerme unos zapatos altos— respondió mirando acusadoramente a sus amigos.

— ¿Te duele?— esta vez habló el pelinegro.

—Un poco, no estoy acostumbrada a usar ese tipo de zapatos.

— ¿Vas a poder ir al baile?

—Emm… claro, pero no podré bailar mucho.

—No te preocupes, tampoco quisiera bailar, soy terrible— confesó sonriendo divertido.

—Mi pie es prueba de lo torpe que soy, te pisaría los pies demasiadas veces— los dos empezaron a reírse, el ambiente de algún modo se había vuelto "dulce", pero se congelaron al sentir las miradas de Sasori, Kisame y Pain, los miraron y estos al instante voltearon la vista para otro lugar.

Deidara sacó un libro de su maleta y empezó a leer, lo único que quería era ignorar a Itachi y al hecho de que se sentía demasiado cómodo en su compañía.

— ¿Fuiste a tu cita con Madara?— preguntó Itachi de pronto.

—No fue una cita— contestó el rubio sin apartar la vista del libro.

—Déjame adivinar, cena en un lujoso hotel, comida de millón de dólares, piropos e insinuaciones ¿No?

—Ajá— dijo sin interés y aún sin verlo.

— ¿Te conquistó con eso?— Deidara levantó la vista con una ceja alzada.

— ¿Conquistarme?

—Son las técnicas que utiliza mi primo para las chicas que le interesan— Itachi se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y siempre le funcionan?

—Sí.

—Pues conmigo se equivocó, no me interesa en lo más mínimo Madara, en realidad, preferiría que se alejara, es estresante— el rubio recordó lo sucedido en el hotel.

El día transcurrió tranquilo. A la cuarta hora tocaba educación física, el profesor Iruka fue al salón y avisó a los alumnos para que salieran al patio. Los chicos salieron despacio mientras conversaban. Deidara se acercó a Iruka para explicarle lo de su tobillo.

—Está bien, te quedarás sentada, pero afuera— le dijo el profesor de forma comprensiva.

En lo que todos iban a los vestidores, Deidara fue a las canchas y se sentó en una banca. Otros cursos estaban también haciendo ejercicio, así que los observó. Quería hacer un poco de ejercicio para desahogarse, lamentablemente estaba herido. Unos minutos después apareció Itachi, ya vestido con su uniforme de educación física, y se sentó junto a él, Deidara no le hizo caso, sólo lo ignoró.

— ¿Te gustan los deportes?— preguntó el pelinegro.

—Un poco.

— ¿Alguno en especial?

—Mmm…— Deidara lo pensó un poco, era bueno en todos— supongo que volley.

—Me gustaría verte jugar en algún momento— comentó Itachi sonriéndole— ¿Me dejarías?

—Quizás…— susurró el rubio virando el rostro para que su acompañante no viera su sonrojo.

—Excelen…

— ¡Cuidado!— gritó alguien, Deidara, con sus increíbles reflejos, dio un fuerte golpe a el balón que iba hacia ellos haciendo que volara fuera de su alcance.

— ¡Ten más cuidado!— regañó el rubio al chico que los alertó.

— ¡Lo lamento!— exclamó el otro.

Deidara miró a Itachi quien estaba con cara de shock.

— ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—Ah… sí, fue… sorprendente, eres buena, buenos reflejos.

—Ahh… claro, gracias.

— ¡Itachi!— lo llamó Sasori que estaba junto a sus otros compañeros e Iruka.

—Voy— el pelinegro se puso de pie y fue con ellos.

La clase de educación física comenzó, el profesor mandó a los alumnos a dar vueltas a la cancha y estos obedecieron con pereza. Deidara sólo podía observar, aburrido. No notó que su mirada únicamente se posaba sobre Itachi y cayó en cuenta de esto cuando el pelinegro lo saludó con una mano pues vio que el rubio lo miraba. Deidara agachó la vista al instante, sus mejillas se encendieron, su actitud era demasiado extraña para con Itachi y eso lo ponía nervioso. Levantó un poco la vista y cruzó miradas con el pelinegro lo que lo obligó a bajar de nuevo su cabeza, Itachi solo sonrió y volvió a sus ejercicios.

—« ¿Qué mierda pasa conmigo?— pensó el rubio.

Al terminar la clase tocaba la hora del descanso, los estudiante fueron a los vestidores mientras Deidara se dirigía a su salón. Al llegar se sentó en su puesto y comenzó a leer su libro de biología.

—Debí haber ido a la biblioteca del colegio— se dijo.

Continuó leyendo, no esperaba que alguien fuera al salón hasta después del descanso, pero escuchó la puerta del salón deslizarse y a alguien ingresando, vio de quien se trataba: Itachi.

—Supuse que estarías aquí— dijo el pelinegro sentándose en su lugar, frente a Deidara.

— ¿Qué quieres?

— ¿No vas a salir al descanso?

—No, por mi pie ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no te vas… al descanso?

—Te quiero acompañar— contestó Itachi con seriedad en su voz.

—No es necesario que lo hagas.

— ¿Te gusta estar sola?

—Mejor sola que mal acompañada.

— ¿Por qué te desagrado?

—Emm… no me desagradas— susurró el rubio bajando la mirada— «me desagrada el que me agrades»

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Sabes? Sí me desagradas, ahora déjame en paz— Deidara se puso de pie y caminó cojeando a la puerta del salón.

— ¿A dónde vas?— le preguntó Itachi yendo detrás de él.

—Que te importa.

—No vayas tan rápido o te lastimarás— a pesar de la advertencia, el rubio seguía intentando alejarse del moreno, pero sin lograrlo.

—Deja de seguirme, te quiero lejos ¿Por qué no vas con Sasori-san?

—No sé dónde está.

— ¡Búscalo!

—Dara-san…— Itachi lo agarró del brazo, pero de un jalón Deidara se liberó y continuó caminando, sin embargo ya sentía hincones en el pie— Dara-san…

—Deja de seguirme— el rubio se detuvo en seco y se giró quedando cara a cara con el moreno— ¿Qué quieres?— preguntó para después morderse la lengua evitando que se le saliera algún insulto.

—Eres tan rara— suspiró— quiero conocerte mejor, ser tu amigo, pero es como si quisieras a todo el mundo lejos.

—Quiero a todos lejos, en especial a ti y a tu…— Deidara se detuvo al notar a Madara a varios metros detrás de Itachi— maldición— miró para todos lados buscando la forma de escapar y lo único que se le ocurrió fue empujar a Itachi a un armario y meterse cerrando la puerta con rapidez.

El rubio escuchó atento las pisadas del otro lado de la puerta, cuando estas se alejaban suspiró aliviado.

—Dara-san— el moreno encendió la bombilla del armario y fue cuando Deidara notó lo cerca que estaban: pegado al pecho de Itachi, casi recostado sobre este.

Eso lo asustó un poco y por inercia retrocedió, sin embargo chocó con repisas llenas de cosas que le hubieran caído encima de no ser porque el pelinegro lo protegió poniéndose como escudo.

—Auch— se quejó este.

Otra vez estaban demasiado cerca.

—Aléjate— el rubio lo empujo, sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sentía su respiración agitarse cada vez más.

—Oye, cálmate— el moreno lo tomó de las muñecas ya que a ese paso terminarían destruyendo el armario.

Deidara respiró profundo con la mirada perdida en el suelo, cuando Itachi consideró que ya se había tranquilizado, le soltó las muñecas.

—Lo lamento— se disculpó el rubio.

— ¿Por qué nos metiste a este lugar?

—Madara-sempai venía a nosotros y la verdad no estoy de ganas de verlo siquiera.

—Ah…

—Mejor salgamos antes de que…

Antes de que Deidara pudiera tocar la manija esta se giró y la puerta se abrió dando vista a Sasori, Kisame y Pain, los dos últimos sonrieron de forma insinuante mientras que el pelirrojo pestañeó un par de veces.

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos tortolos en ese armario?— preguntó el de cabellos naranjas con todo afán de molestar— ¿Disfrutando de su mutua compañía?

— ¿Qué estarían haciendo si los hubiéramos encontrado dos minutos más tarde?— continuó Kisame y los dos se comenzaron a reír como locos.

—Itachi…kun— susurró el pelirrojo, todos se mantuvieron callados por unos segundos— pervertidos.

— ¡Se equivocan!— gritaron por fin Itachi y Deidara.

—Pues esto es muuuy obvio— dijo el de piel azulada.

—Esto… nosotros… no es nada de lo que están pensando— el rubio apretaba los puños y estaba muy sonrojado por la vergüenza.

—Sí, claro— respondieron los otros tres con sarcasmo.

—Ustedes… yo no le tengo que dar explicaciones a idiotas— Deidara salió del armario y caminó en dirección a su salón.

Pain y Kisame seguían riéndose mientras los otros dos lo observaban alejarse.

—Itachi-kun no deberías abusar de la inocencia de Dara-chan— bromeó el de cabellos naranjas.

— ¡Ya les dije que se equivocan!— exclamó el moreno algo sonrojado.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es por molestar, pero ¿Qué hacían ahí?

—Bueno, estábamos hablando, Madara-kun apareció y como Dara-san no quería cruzárselo, nos metió en el armario— explicó sin notar la extraña mirada de su hermano— ¿Y ustedes por qué están aquí?

—Es que sin querer regamos jugo en el piso del salón y vinimos a buscar un trapeador— dijo Pain.

—Tú lo hiciste— espetaron Kisame y Sasori al unísono.

—Jeje

Pain agarró el trapeador y volvieron a su curso encontrando a Deidara sentado en su lugar y leyendo, aunque en realidad su concentración no estaba en el libro, pensaba en su actitud en el armario. El estar tan cerca de Itachi había hecho que se agitara demasiado, se sentía realmente extraño. Confundido.

—«Esto es ridículo»— pensó el rubio.

—Dara-san— Deidara levantó la vista encontrando el rostro de Itachi a solo unos centímetros pues este estaba ligeramente inclinado.

— ¡AH!— gritó retrocediendo por lo que su silla se inclinó demasiado y calló al suelo.

— ¿¡Estás bien!?— preguntó el pelinegro agachándose para ayudarlo.

—« ¿Qué rayos?»

—Dara-chan ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Pain quien se había acercado con los otros.

—Ah… sí, sí— respondió el rubio mientras se ponía de pie, Itachi intentó ayudarlo cogiéndolo del brazo, pero Deidara lo apartó, el contacto le pareció realmente incómodo— puedo sola.

Estando en pie miró a sus compañeros y después al suelo, esa estúpida actitud no era normal en él.

—Emm… voy al baño— dijo y se dirigió a la salida.

Caminó a paso lento por los pasillos del colegio, apretaba los puños y mantenía la cabeza gacha. Quería que la tierra se lo tragara o mejor, que la tierra se tragara a Itachi. Finalmente llegó a los baños y se encontró con otro dilema. Observó los pequeños carteles pegados a las puertas, la del lado derecho tenía el dibujo de la silueta de una mujer y el izquierdo la silueta de un hombre.

—«Rayos»—pensó.

Los días anteriores no había necesitado ir al baño durante el colegio y ahora estaba en sta situación. Pensó en darse vuelta e ir a otro lugar, podría resistir hasta la hora de salida, pero apenas se volteó encontró una cabellera rosa.

—Dara-chan.

—Ah… Sakura-san…

— ¿Nos vas a entrar?— la palirosa señaló al baño.

—Eh… no…

—Vamos, pasa, tengo que decirte algo— Sakura lo empujó hasta que estuvieron dentro.

Deidara se tensó al observar el rosado melón que decoraba el baño de las chicas, ÉL no tenía que estar ahí. Sakura se metió a un cubículo y puso el seguro de este.

—Madara-kun te estaba buscando— le anunció.

El rubio caminó hasta el lavabo y abrió la llave para mojarse un poco la cara.

— ¿Ya son novios?— interrogó la pelirosa.

—No— respondió Deidara a secas— y nunca lo seremos.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?— dijo saliendo del cubículo.

—A mi Madara no me gusta, en realidad me parece un chico desagradable.

—Pero es guapo.

—Sí, claro— espetó con sarcasmo.

— ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?

—No.

— ¿Y cómo sabes si Madara-kun te gusta o no?

—No me enredes.

—Jaja lo siento.

—Pero… ¿Cómo sabes si alguien te gusta o no? ¿A ti te ha gustado alguien?

— ¡Claro! Me gusta alguien en este momento y pues… ¿Cómo describírtelo? Las sensaciones son extrañas, te sientes nerviosa… la respiración se te agita cuando esa persona está cerca…— Deidara observaba como las mejillas de Sakura se tornaban de un color rosado— toda tú cambia por completo, es como si te transformaras en otra persona… y te sonrojas sin arzón y… cosas así.

—Eh…

Deidara consideró todo aquello, definitivamente no sucedía con Madara, en cambió con Itachi… si él estaba cerca se agitaba y simplemente no podía actuar como con sus amigos, era extraño… y no sabía si eso le gustaba.

—Dara-chan— lo llamó Sakura sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

—Eh… lo siento…

—No importa, volvamos al salón.

—Ok.

Salieron del baño, pero al virar en la primera esquina se toparon con Madara.

—«Mierda»— pensó el rubio.

—Dara-chan, te eh estado buscando— dijo el pelinegro sonriéndole de forma amigable.

—Dara-chan, yo me adelanto, nos vemos— la pelirosa se alejó sin notar la mirada suplicante de Deidara.

—Ah…— suspiró el rubio— ¿Qué quieres?

—Lamento lo del sábado— respondió Madara— fui muy atrevido, pero es que en serio me gustas.

—Pues… a mí no me gustas— dijo cortante y sin miramientos.

—Wow… eres la primera chica que me ha rechazado.

—Acepta la derrota— el rubio quiso rodearlo para volver a su salón, pero Madara se interpuso en su camino.

—No me rendiré, te conquistaré, te lo aseguro.

—Suerte con eso— dijo Deidara con sarcasmo y se fue.

—«Esto no se quedará así»— pensó el pelinegro mientras observaba al rubio alejarse.


	5. Chapter 5

5.-Sintiéndome como una chica 2/2

Los días siguiente Deidara se sentía muy confundido, en todo momento pensaba en lo que le dijo Sakura y en Itachi. Se iba a volver loco dándole tantas vueltas al asunto y decidió que la mejor forma de recuperar en algo su cordura era evitando al responsable de sus enfrentamientos internos. Cambio de lugar con Pain, quedado a un puesto del moreno y a lado de Kisame, en los descansos se escondía en la biblioteca del colegio y se distraía leyendo. Al principio Itachi no le dio importancia, pero cada vez se hacía más notorio el hecho de que Deidara lo evitaba y eso de cierto modo lo molestaba.

El jueves, a la hora del descanso, lo siguió hasta la biblioteca. Esperó unos minutos para ver que hacía, pero el rubio sólo se sentó a leer en una mesa así que fue con "ella" sentándose en la silla de enfrente. Al sentir la presencia de alguien más Deidara apartó la vista del libro y observó a Itachi quien a su vez lo miraba a él con sus inexpresivos y frívolos ojos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— le preguntó el rubio notándose algo nervioso, pero capaz de ocultarlo.

—Eh venido a saber por qué me evitas- respondió serio.

Al rubio se le erizó la piel y sintió su corazón palpitar.

— ¿Era tan obvio?— habló con sarcasmo, haciendo un sobreesfuerzo porque su actitud habitual no se doblegara— si sabes que te estoy evitando ¿Por qué demonios no te alejas?

Sus miradas se cruzaron, las manos de Deidara temblaron y apretó los dientes con fuerza.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice?— interrogó el pelinegro.

—N-no hay una razón en especial, sólo no te quiero cerca— respondió bajando la mirada, otra vez su actitud estaba cambiando, no era él, no se sentía él, era como Sakura se lo describió— « ¡el maldito problema es que no soy una mujer! ¡No debería sentirme así!»— pensó con frustración— «este puto traje de mujer me está haciendo un completo marica»— se puso de pie con la intención de irse y alejarse de Itachi, pero este lo siguió— ¿Otra vez con el juego de sigue y atrapa?— preguntó irónicamente al salir de la biblioteca, estaba fastidiado de que el moreno lo persiguiera.

—Tú eres la que está huyendo— Deidara se detuvo.

—Lo que me faltaba, que me llamen cobarde— susurró molesto, se dio la vuelta encarando al moreno— ¿Acaso todos los Uchiha son así de insistentes y molestos?

Itachi rio por el comentario.

—Quizá sea herencia familiar— contestó haciendo que el rubio se fastidiara aún más.

—Y además unos idiotas— susurró con la mano en su frente, estaba a dos palabras de querer golpear al moreno.

—Hey, sonrían— ambos chicos escucharon a alguien, pero al voltearse quedaron cegados por una fuerte luz.

—Que rayos— se quejó el rubio abriendo y cerrando los ojos.

Frente a ellos estaba un chico de cabello plateado agarrado en una coleta, su piel era blanca, sus ojos eran celestes y usaba lentes, tenía una cámara en las manos y supieron que la luz provino del flash de esta.

— ¿Por qué rayos nos has tomado una foto?— preguntó Deidara resistiendo las ganas de decir verdaderas groserías.

—Es para el diario escolar, estamos haciendo una sección de problemas de adolescente y un buen tema son las parejas y sus discusiones— explicó el chico.

—Borra esa maldita foto en este momento— ordenó el rubio de forma amenazante y agarrándolo del cuello de la camisa.

—Pero la foto es muy buena— respondió el otro sonriendo de forma amigable, pero algo asustado.

—Ese de ahí— señaló a Itachi con su pulgar pues este estaba a sus espaldas— y yo no somos novios, así que bórrala.

—Está bien, la borraré— el rubio lo soltó y el peliplata buscó la foto en su cámara para "borrarla"— por cierto, me llamo Kabuto, soy de último curso.

—Yo soy Itachi y ella es Dara-san, somos de primero— contestó el pelinegro.

—Bueno, tengo que seguir con mi trabajo, nos vemos— Kabuto se fue dejándolos solos y otra vez envueltos en ese ambiente incómodo.

—Ah…— suspiró el rubio— volveré al salón.

—Dara-san— lo llamó Itachi antes de que pudiera dar un paso— no me has respondido.

—Molestas…

El moreno iba a decir algo, pero Deidara había escapado al correr lo más rápido que daban sus piernas.

—Es tan rara— susurró Itachi.

Al llegar al salón el rubio se encontró con Sakura y sus amigas, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, pero ellas se le acercaron.

—Dara-chan, Dara-chan ¿Ya tienes tu vestido?— le preguntó la de cabellos rosas.

— ¿Vestido?

—Para el baile, tontita— habló Ino.

— ¿Bai-? «¡Demonios! Se me olvidó»— el rubio se dio un golpe en la frente— «y para colmo de males yo tengo que ir con Itachi»

—Hey, Dara-chan— la voz de Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos— por cierto ¿Con quién irás?

—Etto… yo…— se puso nervioso y sus mejillas se sonrojaron— etto ¿Con quién irás tú, Sakura-san?

— ¿Yo? Iré sola, le pedí al chico que me gusta ser su pareja, pero ya tenía una, que pena ¿No?— la pelirosa sonrió amablemente, pero Deidara notó un poco de tristeza en ella.

—Pero ya dinos con quién irás tú— insistió Ino— ¿Con Madara-kun?

— ¡No! Yo… iré con…

—Irá conmigo— interrumpió alguien a sus espaldas, Deidara nunca creyó que esa voz tan neutra podría irritarle tanto hasta ese momento.

— ¡Kyaaa!— gritaron emocionadas algunas de las chicas.

—Hacen bonita pareja— comentó Hinata con su pequeña vocecita.

—« ¡Cállate maldito imbécil!»— pensó Deidara mirando amenazante a Itachi.

Sakura se mantuvo callada y cohibida, era como si no creyera lo que acababa de oír, sintió deseos de llorar y también rencor, rencor hacia "Dara". Ocultó aquello que sentía y sonrió con falsedad.

—Sí, hacen muy buena pareja— dijo la pelirosa— entonces ¿Son novios?

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no!— gritó Deidara.

Itachi lo miró molesto, era obvio que negara una relación inexistente, pero no tenía que tomarlo con tanto repudio.

—Exacto, yo no saldría con esta sangrona— espetó el pelinegro con enojo.

— ¿¡A quién has llamado sangrona!?— interrogó el rubio con un puño alzado.

—A ti, san-gro-na— Itachi era muy paciente, pero "Dara" lo sacaba de sus casillas.

— ¿¡Cuál es tu problema conmigo!? ¿¡Eh?!

— ¡La que tiene problemas con todos eres tú!

Sus miradas se cruzaron, las chicas creyeron ver rayos alrededor de ellos, les daba algo de miedo.

—Hey, ya cálmensen— se animó a decir Ino.

—Eres un tonto— dijo el rubio sin prestar atención a su compañera.

— ¿Yo un tonto? Tú una antisocial.

—Mi relaciones públicas están excelentes, gracias, yo tengo que antisocial lo que tú tienes de inteligente.

—Que mal estás ¿No?

Deidara cerró lo puños apretando los dientes.

—Tú… yo jamás, JAMÁS saldría contigo. Eres tan irritante, idiota, no te soporto ¡TE ODIO!— el rubio tuvo el impulso de golpear a Itachi, pero sus amigos llegaron de quién sabe dónde y lo agarraron de los brazos al adivinar sus intenciones— ¡Suéltenme!

—Dara-chan, cálmate, respira— le aconsejó Pain algo asustado.

— ¿Por qué me odias si yo no te eh hecho nada?— preguntó el pelinegro.

—Itachi-san, no eches más leña al fuego— le aconsejó Kisame

— ¡Porque! porque…— el rubio se tranquilizó un poco, pensó en qué decir, quizá se había pasado un poco, pero…— es tu culpa… me haces cambiar… no quiero… yo quiero ser… el mismo…

Itachi lo miró extrañado, no entendía qué quería decirle.

Deidara, con una sacudida, se liberó del agarre de sus amigos y empujó a Pain a la pared mirándolo amenazante.

—Dame las llaves de tu casa— le ordenó con esas miradas capaces de matar y el de cabellos naranjas, temiendo por su vida, llevó su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón sacando las llaves para entregárselas.

Deidara fue a su escritorio, agarró su maleta y se fue sin decir nada más.

—Dara-chan aún no se acaban las…— las palabras de Sakura fueron interrumpidas porque Pain le tapó la boca.

—No es buena idea molestarla cuando está enojada— le susurró el palinaranja.

—«Es tan rara»— pensó Itachi mientras la observaba alejarse.

—Suéltame— demandó la pelirosa siendo liberada para salir corriendo a por su "amiga".

Deidara estaba saliendo del colegio con la cabeza gacha, tenía que alejarse de ese lugar, de Itachi.

— ¡Dara-chan!— escuchó que alguien le gritaba, pero no quiso virarse, no quería que lo vieran así— Dara…chan…— Sakura la alcanzó y se quedó impresionada al verla con un par de lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas— hey, no te desanimes— le aconsejó con una sonrisa amable.

—Me siento… extraño… no soy yo… Itachi… él…

—Aunque lo quieras negar, Itachi-kun te está gustando, Dara-chan.

—Eso es imposible— negó sacándose las lágrimas.

—Me dijiste que nunca te ha gustado nadie ¿Verdad? Lo estás experimentando por primera vez y estás confundida, es normal, así somos las mujeres, así nos sentimos en estas cosas— Deidara iba a hablar, pero el timbre que anunciaba el final del descanso sonó— debo volver a clases, nos vemos— la pelirosa se fue.

—Imposible. Es imposible que a mí me guste Itachi. Yo… yo soy un chico… no puedo sentirme como… una chica…— susurró el rubio para sí mismo y continuó su camino.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞ∞ΞΞΞΞΞΞ

Horas más tarde Kisame y Pain iban a la casa del segundo, pero al llegar se encontraron a Deidara, aún con el uniforme de chica, en la habitación del pelinaranja sobre su cama. Estaba viendo televisión mientras comía cualquier cantidad de comida chatarra y muchos dulces.

— ¡Has asaltado mi alacena!— gritó Pain algo molesto, sin embargo al ver la mirada amenazante del rubio desistió de la idea de reclamarle— ah… no importa, luego compraré más.

—Deidara, estás muy raro— comentó Kisame.

—Sí, mira que hacer todo ese escándalo en el colegio, después irte en medio de las clases y ahora encontrar así, solo falta que tengas una botella de licor ¿Qué te pasa?

—Hey— le susurró Kisame al oído a Pain— ¿No te parece que su actitud es como la de las chicas cuando están… tú sabes… deprimidas?

Algo pasó al lado de la cabeza del de piel azulada y se estrelló contra la pared haciéndose pedazos, aparentemente una botella de refresco. Kisame se quedó estático, preguntándose si Deidara no se la tiró a la cara por mala puntería o porque solo quería asustarlo.

—Te escuché— dijo el rubio— ¿Y qué si lo estoy? Llevo toda la tarde pensando que me estoy volviendo un maldito marica— sonrió de forma irónica.

— ¿Por qué?— preguntaron sus amigos.

—Sakura-san me dijo todos los "síntomas" que sienten las chicas cuando están cerca de una persona que les gusta y…

—Déjame adivinar— lo interrumpió Kisame— es como te sientes cuando estás con Madara-san— el de piel azulada se ganó un golpe en la cara por otra botella que le tiró el rubio.

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— gritó el Deidara.

— ¡Eso duele!— se quejó el afectado.

—Entonces… ¿Con Itachi-san?— preguntó el de numerosas perforaciones.

Deidara bajó la mirada mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban notoriamente.

—Ahh— Pain se acercó y le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza— tranquilo, tranquilo.

—Pain— habló el rubio con un tic particular en el ojo— esperó que sepas que es su culpa— dijo mientras cogía la mano del pelinaranja dándole la vuelta y haciéndole una llave.

— ¡Duele!

—Deidara, ¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotros si el que se enamoró eres tú?— dijo Kisame.

—Desde que uso este maldito uniforme, todo comenzó desde que uso este uniforme.

—Recuerda que tú aceptaste participar en la apuesta— dijo Pain y el rubio lo soltó— auch…

— ¡Es suficiente! Me voy— el rubio cogió sus cosas y salió de la casa.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞ∞ΞΞΞΞΞΞ

Caminaba a su casa tan molesto e irritado que ni siquiera notó que seguía vestido con el uniforme de chica. Sólo quería llegar a casa y destrozar su habitación para después volver a ordenarla. Se repetía una y otra vez que Itachi no le gustaba, pero mientras más lo pensaba más sentía que se engañaba a sí mismo.

—Hey, Hermosura ¿Por qué tan solita?— de la nada aparecieron cinco chicos que lo acorralaron.

—Apártense, idiotas— les ordenó amenazante, pero solo hizo que se rieran.

—Que valiente— comentó uno de ellos.

—Les eh dicho que se larguen.

—Ruda, así me gustan— ese chico puso una de sus manos en el hombro del rubio, este le agarró la muñeca y lo atrajo hasta sí para darle un rodillazo en el estómago que dejó al otro sin aliento y en el suelo.

Itachi caminaba por la calle intentando aclarar sus pensamientos sobre cierta rubia y de pronto la misma estaba a unos metros rodeada de unos chicos nada confiables.

—Hey— dio un par de pasos para llegar hasta ella y ayudarla pues los chicos iban a atacarla, sin embargo el pelinegro quedó con la mandíbula prácticamente en el suelo cuando "Dara" les dio una paliza que los dejó a todos en el suelo para después irse como si nada.

Itachi estaba muy sorprendido ¿Acababa de ver cómo Dara le daba una paliza a cinco delincuentes?

—Sí… sí que es rara— dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa nerviosa, quizá debería cuidarse un poco de ella.


	6. Chapter 6

6.-El baile

Al llegar a casa, Deidara prácticamente echaba chispas del coraje. Dio un sonoro portazo al cerrar la puerta de su hogar y se sentó en el piso apoyado en esta. Llevó las manos hasta su cabeza y se revolvió los cabellos, estaba confundido y sus amigos realmente no ayudaban, quizá debería conseguirse otros porque ese par de idiotas no servían.

— ¿Dei…dara?— el mencionado sintió que se le congelaba la sangre al escuchar esa voz tan familiar y levantó lentamente la vista encontrando a su hermana.

—Nee-san ¿Qué haces aquí… tan temprano?— el rubio gritaba para sus adentros un "¡Trágame tierra!" Al notar que aún llevaba el uniforme de colegiala.

—Mi profesor… no llegó a la clase… tú eres… Deidara ¿Verdad?— Dara levantó un dedo señalándolo, aún con la mirada atónita.

—Sí… soy yo…— contestó el menor poniéndose en pie— « ¿Por qué justo este día?»

—Pff…pff— Dara intentaba contener la risa, pero realmente no podía— ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Que linda se te ve, hermanita! ¡JAJAJAJA!

Las mejillas se Deidara se encendieron, eso era realmente humillante. Suspiró con desgano y se dirigió a su habitación ignorando la burlona risa de su hermana la cual nunca reía por casi nada.

—Etto… nee-san…— la llamó al pie de las escaleras y Dara intentó calmarse un poco para escucharlo— ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?

La mayor sólo lo miró con cara de "¿A qué viene eso?"

—Ammm… no importa… no me hagas caso— Deidara subió las escaleras.

Se tiró en su cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada, ya ni ganas tenía de destrozar su habitación y mejor se cambiaba antes de que hubiera más sorpresas como que sorprendentemente a sus padres les dieron el día libre, así que sacó una muda de su armario y entró al baño.

Esa noche Deidara no podía dormir, se sentía cansado, pero al cerrar los ojos la imagen de Itachi se le aparecía y el sueño se le iba. Intentaba pensar en cualquier cosa, pero todo lo llevaba a Itachi. El rubio daba vueltas por su cama, cambiaba de posición cada dos minutos y ya habían pasado como dos horas desde que se acostó.

—«Me rindo»— pensó sentándose sobre la mullida superficie para después ponerse de pie e ir hasta su armario de dónde sacó una masa de arcilla, tenía que hacer algo en lo que pasaban las horas, se sentó en su escritorio y prendió la lamparita.

Por suerte al día siguiente no habría clases gracias al baile al cual no pensaba ir por nada del mundo, se quedaría en casa a disfrutar de un día tranquilo y sin Itachi que fastidiara su ambiente de armonía.

—«Lo dejaré plantado, no hay de otra»— pensaba en lo que sus manos buscaban darle forma a la masa— «Verle la cara a ese idiota, realmente lo hubiera golpeado de no ser porque esos doblemente idiotas me detuvieron. Es tan fastidioso… lo aborrezco… lo que dijo Sakura-san no puede ser verdad, a mí no me puede gustar ese tonto… y… aún si me gustara… no significa que yo le guste… y eso si hablamos de como chica, de seguro me odiaría si supiera que soy un chico o por lo menos pensaría que soy raro… porque a él no le gustaría una relación homosexual y yo no soy gay… ¿¡Qué demonios estoy pensando!? Como si quisiera tener algo con Itachi… yo… quiero…»— cuando Deidara se dio cuenta le había dado la forma del rostro de Itachi a la arcilla— «demonios…»— se recostó sobre el escritorio, se sentía realmente patético.

Al día siguiente el rubio durmió hasta las 12 de la tarde después de que casi en la mayoría de la noche no pudo pegar un ojo. En realidad hubiera dormido más de no ser porque alguien tocó el timbre de la casa y, como no había nadie, él tenía que ir a ver de quien se trataba encontrándose a Kisame y Pain vestidos todo de negro y con gafas oscuras, toda la pinta de agentes secretos o guardaespaldas de yakuza.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí y por qué los disfraces?— preguntó algo enojado de que interrumpieran su sueño. Sus amigos se pusieron a sus lados y lo sujetaron de los brazos— ¿Qué hacen? Suéltenme.

—Objetivo capturado— habló Pain con voz profunda.

—Tiempo de trasladarlo para la segunda fase de plan— continuó Kisame en el mismo tono.

— ¿Qué hacen par de imbéciles? Suéltenme o los mataré— sin embargo sus amenazas no fueron escuchadas y contra su voluntad fue llevado a la casa del pelinaranja donde finalmente lo liberaron— ¿Qué les pasa? Los demandaré por secuestro.

—Deidara, sabemos que planeas no ir al baile— dijo el de piel azulada sonando acusatorio.

—Estás en lo correcto— afirmó el rubio cortante.

—Ah… bueno pues…— Kisame se rascó la sien algo incómodo.

—No dejaremos que faltes— continuó Pain.

—Eso no es de su incumbencia, pero ¿Para qué el numerito de agentes de la CIA?

—Pensábamos que se vería guay— respondieron los dos alzando los hombros e inclinando un poco la cabeza de forma "inocente".

Deidara los miró enfurecido.

— ¡Guay al carajo y mil demonios!— gritó el rubio aventándoles lo que tenía a la mano— ¡Me han sacado de mi casa cuando aún estaba profundamente dormido y traído hasta acá en pijama!

— ¡AH! ¡Lo sentimos!

Kisame y Pain se cambiaron de ropa y el segundo tuvo que prestarle una muda al rubio.

—Volviendo al tema del baile— habló Deidara, todos estaban en la habitación del pelinaranja bebiendo un poco de zumo— no me pueden obligar a ir a esa tontería.

—Es un evento del colegio, tienes que ir— dijo Kisame— además, sabemos que la razón de que no quieras ir es Itachi, pero si te la pasas huyendo de él nunca aclararás tus sentimientos.

— ¿Quién está huyendo? ¿Qué sentimientos?

—Deidara, Deidara, sigues siendo algo inocente— dijo el pelinaranja dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza como el día anterior.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso te quiebro la mano— amenazó el rubio y Pain apartó su extremidad.

—El punto es que no faltarás al baile, no compramos tu vestido y zapatos por puro gusto, además los zapatos los cambiamos por unos bajos— dijo el de piel azulada.

—Es sólo otra oportunidad para fastidiarme.

—Para que decirte que no si sí, pero en realidad se te veía bien la última vez— comentó Pain.

— ¡Es que no me quiero poner un maldito vestido!

—Pero lo tienes que hacer— sentenciaron sus amigos.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞ∞ΞΞΞΞΞΞ

7:00pm

Faltaba media hora para el baile y Deidara seguía renuente a ponerse el vestido.

—Si no te lo pones nosotros mismos te lo ponemos— amenazó Kisame quien sostenía el vestido mientras que Pain tenía los zapatos.

— ¡Ni muerto! ¡No me pondré esa tontería!

—Tú te lo buscaste. Pain sostenlo de los brazos— ordenó el de azul.

—Sí.

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre el rubio dispuestos a quitarle la ropa. Deidara se resistió lo que más pudo, pero le lograron sacar la camisa. Pain lo agarraba de los brazos y Kisame le iba a quitar su prenda inferior esquivando las patadas cuando alguien entró a la habitación y los tres se quedaron helados al ver a Dara. El rostro de la chica era indiferente ante tan comprometedora escena y su hermano maldijo el no poder saber qué pensaba.

— ¿Van a violar a Deidara?— preguntó la rubia y las mejillas del mencionado se sonrojaron como ya se les estaba haciendo costumbre.

— ¡Suéltenme par de imbéciles!— pataleando el rubio se liberó— nee-san no es lo que piensas.

—Claro. Mis padres me dijeron que te trajera esto— la mayor le entregó un traje— para el baile. Pero creo que no lo necesitas— dijo observando el vestido sobre la cama.

—Em… yo no quiero ir, pero ellos me obligan.

—Por cierto… de lo que me preguntaste ayer…

—Ah… no, nada, olvídalo.

—Pain, Kisame, por favor salgan de la habitación— ordenó Dara y ellos obedecieron, pero al cerrar la puerta se pegaron a esta— ¿Te gusta alguien?— le preguntó a su hermano.

—No, no es eso.

—A mí no me puedes engañar.

—Es que no es eso, hay una persona, pero no es que me guste… es sólo que…

—Estás confundido.

—Sí…

—Y… ¿Es un chico o una chica?— interrogó curiosa.

—Pues…

—No te preocupes… si eres gay te apoyaré hermanito.

— ¡No lo soy!

—Jaja ¿Y tú le gustas?

—No sé, no creo. Además solo me conoce como chica.

—Bueno, pues haremos que por el momento le gustes como chica— la mayor sonrió con picardía.

Al otro lado de la puerta.

— ¿Escuchas algo?— le preguntó Pain a Kisame.

—No, esos dos hablan demasiado bajo.

Escucharon el picaporte girarse y ambos se apartaron con rapidez. La puerta se abrió completamente dejando ver a Dara y a otra linda chica a sus espaldas. Los dos chicos estaban impresionados, sabían que era Deidara, pero se lo veía demasiado "lindo". Tenía puesto el vestido, los zapatos y además estaba ligeramente maquillado, no mucho, lo suficiente para remarcar sus ojos y un poco rojizos los labios.

—Cierren la boca o se les entrarán moscas— les dijo la mayor— no suelo usar maquillaje, pero siempre llevo un poco en mi bolso.

—Nee-san, me pesa la cara.

—Se te ve linda.

—Ah… y ustedes dos dejen de mirarme y vayan a cambiarse— le habló a sus amigos y estos sin decir nada entraron a la habitación y se encerraron para vestirse.

—Esa es la prueba de que estás muy guapa— habló Dara— de seguro impresionarás a esa persona.

—Ah… si tú lo dices.

—Mmm…— la mayor observó de cerca el vestido de su hermano.

— ¿Qué?

—Los vuelos del pecho disimulan muy bien tu falta de senos.

— ¡Claro que me faltan porque soy un chico!

Kisame y Pain salieron de la habitación vestidos con sus trajes. Ciertamente se los veía muy apuestos, aunque al rubio le dio un poco de risa. Los tres salieron de la casa rumbo al dichoso baile.

—Que frío ¿Cómo las chicas pueden llevar faldas tan pequeñas?— dijo Deidara.

—No hace tanto frío— opinó el pelinaranja.

—Algún día los haré vestir de mujer a ver cuánto duran.

Al llegar al colegio vieron a varios chicos que aún estaban llegando, las chicas usaban diversos vestidos muy bonitos y los hombres trajes elegantes. A Deidara le llamó la atención una cabellera rosa, Sakura también lo notó y se acercó sonriente.

—Dara-chan, estás muy linda, me encanta tu vestido— dijo la pelirosa.

—Tú también estás muy guapa— comentó el rubio, Sakura llevaba un vestido azul con algunas lentejuelas.

—Vamos, entremos.

La pelirosa se llevó a Deidara al gimnasio del colegio donde estaba la fiesta. Algunos estudiantes bailaban y otros estaban en la mesa de bocadillos comiendo o bebiendo ponche.

—Hey, chicas— las llamó Ino quien se acercó junto a Temari y Hinata— Dara-chan, estás muy linda, hasta te maquillaste.

—Me ayudaron— el rubio sonrió.

—De seguro está así de linda para alguien— comentó Temari con picardía.

—Estoy segura de eso— concluyó Ino.

—S-se equivocan…— negó Deidara.

—Hablando del rey de Roma y este que se asoma— dijo Ino y todas dirigieron su mirada a la entrada del gimnasio por donde entraban Itachi y Sasori vestidos de traje, se los veía realmente guapos— Dara-chan, ahí está…— lamentablemente el rubio se había desaparecido quién sabe en qué momento.

Al otro lado de lugar, Deidara se ocultaba detrás de una mampara que ocultaba todo lo que antes ocupaba el gimnasio. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, simplemente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en ese lugar, ocultándose como un niño asustado, o peor, como una niña asustada.

—« ¿Qué estoy haciendo?»— se preguntó— que patético…

Salió de su escondite y fue a la mesa de bocadillos intentando por todos los medios el no levantar la vista para no ver a Itachi. Estando frente a la mesa cogió algunos aperitivos y se dispuso a comerlos con la mayor lentitud posible.

—Hey, hola— miró a quien lo saludaba y a su lado se encontró con Kabuto.

—Hola— respondió el rubio.

—Está muy guapa… Dara-san ¿No?

—Sí… gracias.

—De nada ¿Has visto a Sai-kun? Está en tu curso ¿Verdad?

—Sí, pero no lo he visto, tampoco lo conozco mucho ¿Tú sí?

—Digamos que sí, me tengo que ir, tomaré fotos para el diario escolar— avisó mostrando su cámara.

—Por favor no me las tomes a mí.

El peliplata sonrió amablemente y se fue. Deidara continuó comiendo ajeno a todo, no quería saber nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero lo de alrededor lo buscaba.

—Pensé que no vendrías— esa voz tan conocida para el rubio sonó a sus espaldas.

—Me obligaron— contestó sin virarse.

—Mmm… te ves… bien…— lo alagó Itachi.

—Gracias— se dio la vuelta con la cabeza gacha— yo… lamento lo de ayer… lo admito… soy idiota…

—Solo un poco— bromeó el pelinegro y el rubio, aunque no le hizo mucha gracias, sonrió de medio lado— estás perdonada.

—Grac-

—Sólo— lo interrumpió— si aceptas bailar conmigo.

—No te aproveches— reclamó Deidara— además ¿No dijiste que no te gustaba bailar?

—No sé bailar, pero quiero intentarlo contigo— el rubio se sonrojó.

—Está bien, pero sólo un rato.

—Sólo un rato.

Ambos caminaron hasta la pista de baile, varias miradas se posaron en ellos, pero no les importó. La música era algo lenta, miraron a las otras parejas, todas estaban bailando muy pegadas.

— ¿Tenemos que bailar así?— preguntó Deidara algo incómodo.

—Bueno… sólo…— levantaron los brazos pensando donde ubicarlos— emm… creo que es…— Itachi tomó una de sus manos y con la libre agarró la cintura del rubio mientras este posaba su otra mano en el hombro del moreno.

Se movieron torpemente, no sabían que hacer, Deidara miraba a sus pies tratando de sincronizarlos, en cambio Itachi contemplaba todo lo que podía de la linda rubia que estaba frente a él, quizá era rara, gruñona, antipática y más peligrosa que cualquier chica normal, pero todo lo compensaba con su belleza. Tenía en claro que ella le gustaba, por eso era tan insistente, sin embargo no era el momento de decírselo, primero intentaría ganarse su confianza y tratar de ser su amigo sin que lo mate. Sin querer, alguien que estaba bailando empujó a Deidara obligándolo a pegarse más a su compañero y, para sorpresa de este, el rubio no se separó, se quedó junto a su pecho. Deidara casi podía escuchar el corazón de Itachi, estar tan cerca de él le hacía sentir un calor agradable y le gustaba, pensó que dejarse llevar por un instante no haría daño, en ese momento tenía un enfrentamiento interno entre su cabeza y sus sentidos. Siendo más claros: su corazón. Y obviamente el segundo ganaba la batalla.

Cuando la música terminó el rubio sintió como su cordura volvía, se separó lentamente, dejarse llevar sí había hecho daño, ahora estaba mucho más confundido.

—Emm… voy al baño— dijo y caminó alejándose del moreno.

Salió del gimnasio dirigiéndose al edificio principal pues sólo ahí estaban los baños. Entró al de mujeres, ya no le importaba, necesitaba mojarse la cara y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque al verse en el espejo recordó que tenía el maquillaje. Respiró profundamente ¿Para qué seguir negándolo? Le gustaba Itachi.

—Me gusta. Ya. Lo dije— habló para sí mismo— me gusta Itachi ¿Ya? Rayos… ¿Cómo puedo estar diciendo esto?— se apartó el cabello, miró su reflejo una última vez y salió del lugar— ah…— suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas.

Se quedó parado un rato mirando el suelo, después decidió que mejor volvía a casa, pero primero tendría que ir a la de Pain y este tenía las llaves. Levantó finalmente la vista y se encontró a Madara apoyado en la pared de enfrente, también con traje, cruzado de brazos y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

— ¿Me has seguido?— interrogó el rubio.

Madara rio apartándose de la pared.

—Te ves linda— dijo evitando la anterior pregunta— se los veía tan bien a ti y a Itachi-kun bailando— Madara cada vez se acercaba más— aunque me han dado un poco de celos— ahora estaba a sólo centímetros de Deidara a quien realmente no le agradaba la cercanía.

—Sempai, te dejo en claro que no quiero nada contigo.

El moreno dio otro paso y Deidara retrocedió hasta quedar pegado a la puerta del baño. Madara apoyó sus manos alrededor del cuerpo del rubio, acorralándolo. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, el mayor no notó ninguna señal de miedo en Dara, pero sí un poco de enojo.

—Dara, yo siempre consigo lo que quiero— habló el pelinegro, Deidara no respondió— ¿Y con Itachi? ¿Con él sí te gustaría tener algo?

—Eso a ti no te importa. Apártate.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

Para el rubio era realmente irritante esa sonrisa burlona. No estaba asustado, pero se sentía extraño e incapaz de moverse.

—Madara-kun— el mencionado se separó del rubio al escuchar a Sasori— ¿Estás bien, Dara-san?— le preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Sí— contestó Deidara.

—Tsk… nos vemos después, Dara-chan— dijo el pelinegro y se fue dedicándole una mirada despectiva a su primo.

—Gracias, creo que me has salvado— habló el rubio cuando estuvieron solos.

—De nada, creo que Madara-kun se está pasando un poco.

—Ya, no importa.

—Bueno, volvamos a la fiesta.

—No, yo volveré a casa. No me siento muy bien.

—Te acompaño, no me siento muy bien en las fiestas y es peligroso que te vayas sola a esta hora.

—Gracias, Sasori-san, pero no quiero molestarte.

—Claro que no, vamos.

Ambos salieron del edificio, pero antes de irse el rubio fue con Pain para pedirle las llaves y este se las entregó diciéndole que se quedaría un rato más junto a Kisame.

— ¿Pain-san es tu familiar o tu novio?— le preguntó el pelirrojo al salir del colegio.

—No, iré a su casa antes que a la mía porque dejé algunas cosas o puede que me quede a dormir, somos buenos amigos, casi hermanos, es todo.

—Ah… por cierto, estás muy linda.

—Gracias. Oye… ¿Por qué tú e Itachi-kun…?

— ¿No nos parecemos?— lo interrumpió— en realidad solo somos medios hermanos, tenemos diferentes madres.

—Pero… tienen la misma edad.

—Es… una larga historia— Deidara no preguntó más pues notó la incomodidad del pelirrojo.

—Hace frío— comentó el rubio frotándose los brazos.

—Ah… ten— Sasori se quitó el saco y se lo colocó a Deidara sobre los hombros.

—Gracias, la verdad es que no entiendo como las chicas soportan faldas tan cortas.

—Bueno, tú eres una chica.

—Ah… sí… jeje… pero ni así lo entiendo.

—Eres una chica especial.

—No tienes idea…

Unos minutos después llegaron a la casa de Pain.

—Gracias… por todo…— dijo el rubio— ten— le devolvió el saco— emm…

—Buenas noches— el pelirrojo le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue de inmediato.

Deidara se sonrojó y entró a la casa. Aquello fue sorpresivo, pero al mismo tiempo tierno. Sasori caminaba con algo de prisa, fue un impulso el beso, no se arrepentía, pero se sentía avergonzado. Llegó al colegio en donde Itachi lo esperaba en la entrada de este.

— ¿Dónde fuiste?— le preguntó el pelinegro.

—Eh… llevé a Dara-san a su casa.

— ¿Ya se fue? Esperaba poder bailar con ella otro rato.

—Madra-kun la estaba molestando y se quiso ir.

—Madara… sí que la molesta.

— ¿Nos podemos ir?— preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Claro, eso te quería decir. Vámonos.

Los dos se encaminaron a casa.

Sasori necesitaba preguntarle algo a su hermano, no era de los que hablaba mucho, sin embargo tenía plena confianza en él a pesar de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar de pequeños. Le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero se animó a hacerlo.

—Etto… Itachi-kun ¿Te gusta Dara-san?

El pelinegro se detuvo, no había conversado de eso con el pelirrojo y eso que siempre hablaban de todo. Le sonrió algo divertido, pero antes de que pudiera hablar su hermano lo interrumpió.

—A mí me gusta Dara-san— confesó un poco sonrojado.

Itachi parpadeó un par de veces intentando asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Era la primera vez en su vida que se enteraba de que Sasori le gustaba una chica, si antes había pasado, no lo había sabido. Y lo peor del asunto es que la, aparentemente, primera chica que le gustaba a Sasori era la chica que le gustaba a él. En ese momento no se le ocurría nada que decir, confesar que también le gustaba Dara no era una opción. Optó por sonreír, esperaría para ver como avanzaba esto.

—Es la primera chica que te gusta ¿No?— interrogó el moreno.

—Sí, Dara-san es algo…

—Especial.

—Sí…

NOTA

Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen esta rara fic jejeje ^^ no sé si se puede responder los comentarios individualmente pork aún no conozco bien esta página xD, pero créanme que todos los reviews los leo, me hacen muy feliz jeje. Mi intención era haceros reír, que se diviertan y entretengan, parece que sí estoy logrando mi cometido, así que nos leemos en el siguiente bye bye

Un FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS para la persona que más kiero! ^^


	7. Chapter 7

7.-Amistad y otros raros sentimientos.

Deidara despertó al sentir la luz que entraba por la ventana. Se sentó mientras se frotaba los ojos y se desperezó, fue cuando observó que estaba en la habitación de Pain y aún llevaba puesto el vestido.

—Mierda, me quedé dormido— dijo— que importa, de todos modos no creo que mi familia lo note.

Se puso de pie y salió del cuarto. Encontró a Pain en la habitación de sus padres, seguía durmiendo con el traje.

—Hey, despierta— lo llamó agitándolo un poco— despierta, oye. Vaya que tiene el sueño pesado— comentó. Agarró las sábanas debajo del cuerpo del pelinaranja y las jaló hasta hacerlo caer.

— ¡Auch!

—Por fin. Duermes como roca.

—Oye, eso dolió— reclamó el pelinaranja poniéndose de pie, él era un poco más alto que Deidara— ¿Qué te costaba darme unos minutos más?

—Hazme el desayuno— exigió el rubio indiferente ante la molestia de su amigo.

— ¿¡No te lo pudiste hacer tú!?

— ¡No! ¡Hazlo tú!

— ¡Quiero dormir!— el pelinaranja se lanzó a la cama cubriéndose con las sábanas, pero Deidara se subió sobre él para quitárselas.

— ¡Idiota! ¡Quiero que hagas el desayuno!

— ¡Tienes tus propias manos, no jodas!— el rubio jalaba las mantas sin embargo Pain se negaba a salir de la cama— ¡Ya, para! ¡Déjame, Deidara!— Pain empujó a su amigo haciendo que cayera al suelo, pero como este inconscientemente lo había agarrado de la camisa ambos cayeron, el pelinaranja encima del rubio.

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos. A Pain se le sonrojaron las mejillas al igual que a Deidara. El pelinaranja se sentía cautivado por la imagen de su amigo y esa incertidumbre otra vez apareció en su estómago ¿Le gustaba Deidara?

— ¡Quítate, idiota!— gritó el rubio a lo que Pain obedeció.

— ¡Es tu culpa!

— ¡Tú fuiste quien me empujó, baka!— reclamó el otro poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Solo porque no te puedes preparar tu propio desayuno!

— ¡Tengo pereza y quiero que me lo hagas tú!

— ¡Flojo! ¡Deja de joderme!

— ¡Baka! ¡Hazme el desayuno!

— ¡Mierda! ¡No te lo haré!

— ¡Hazlo!

— ¡Que no!

— ¡Hazlo!

—Jajajajajajajajajaja— la risa provino de Kisame quien había llegado recién encontrando a sus dos amigos peleando— tan temprano y ya hacen un alboroto.

— ¡Cállate!— gritó Deidara— ¡Kisame, haz el desayuno!

— ¡Eh! ¿Y yo por qué?— interrogó el de piel azulada.

— ¡Que lo hagas y punto!— demandó el rubio saliendo de la habitación— Pain, cogeré algunas de tus ropas para cambiarme— anunció antes de encerrarse en el cuarto del mencionado.

— ¡Eh! ¡Oye!— Deidara ya había cerrado la puerta— siquiera pide permiso— se quejó en voz baja, suspiró y se acostó de nuevo— Kisame, haz el desayuno.

— ¡Ya me lo dijo Deidara! Lo haré, lo haré, qué más da— Kisame bajó a la cocina— por lo menos a Deidara se lo ve enérgico— comentó para sí.

Quince minutos después Pain bajaba a la cocina donde encontró a Kisame sentado en una silla y con dos platos de comida sobre la mesa.

—Gracias, Kisame— dijo el pelinaranja.

— ¿Y Deidara?

—Parece que no ha salido de mi habitación— se sentó en una silla— oye, Kisame.

— ¿Qué?

—No te sientes algo raro cuando ves a Dei vestido de chica.

—No ¿Por qué?

—Por nada, solo preguntaba.

Deidara entró a la cocina, estaba vestido con un pantalón y una camisa pertenecientes al pelinaranja y ya no tenía el maquillaje.

—Gracias, Kisame, eres más útil que otros— comentó el rubio observando con desdén a Pain.

—Tampoco soy tu sirviente— reclamó el piel azul.

—Mira que te quedas toda la noche en mi cuarto, de por si me pides que te haga el desayuno y te pones mi ropa, eres un aprovechado— dijo Pain.

—Cállate, baka.

—Ya, no me peleen— habló Kisame y sus amigos se callaron para comenzar a comer.

—Por cierto ¿Cómo entraste a la casa?— preguntó Pain al recordar ese detalle.

—Estaba abierto.

—Mierda. Creo que dejé abierta la puerta ayer cuando llegué.

—Baka— susurró Deidara.

—Cállate.

—Baaaaakaaaaa, tienes suerte de que no haya entrado ningún ladrón— espetó el rubio.

—Tiene razón— lo apoyó Kisame.

— ¡Cállense! Estaba muy cansado. Lo único en lo que pensaba era en ir a mi cama y dormir, pero encontré a una linda rubia muy cómoda descansando plácidamente donde yo me iba a acostar.

— ¿¡A quién has llamado "linda rubia"!?— reclamó Deidara poniéndose de pie con brusquedad.  
— ¡A ti, idiota! Se te veía realmente bien con vestido y maquillaje— dijo el otro con toda intención de provocarlo.

— ¡Te arrepentirás de haberlo dicho!— amenazó.

— ¿Pueden detenerse ya?— habló Kisame—hacen demasiado ruido.

— ¡Eres un idiota!— gritó el rubio.

— ¡Tú un idiota travesti!— exclamó el pelinaranja.

Deidara ya no soportó aquello y se le lanzó encima dándole golpes por doquier. Kisame no sabía qué hacer, veía a sus dos mejores amigos revolcándose en el suelo, gritándose y pegándose. Al final solo quedó de espectador hasta que esos dos terminaron para después convertirse en enfermero y curarlos. Pain tenía el labio roto, un ojo futuramente morado y varios rasguños, en cambio Deidara solo estaba despeinado y con unos rasguños en la cara porque Pain solo se defendió.

—Ya deben de estar contentos ¿No?— dijo Kisame pasando el algodón con el alcohol por el labio del pelinaranja.

— ¡Mierda! Duele…— se quejó Pain.

—Fue culpa de este idiota por llamarme travesti— espetó el rubio con desdén.

—Sí que pegas fuerte, Deidara— continuó el pelinaranja.

—Y creo que corriste con suerte.

—Ustedes no tienen remedio— dijo Kisame guardando el botiquín— bueno ¿Qué haremos en toda la tarde?

—Salgamos por ahí— opinó Deidara.

— ¿Vamos al cine?— propuso el de piel azul.

—Es una buena idea, Pain, ve a cambiarte.

— ¿Eres mi madre?— interrogó el pelinaranja con intensión de molestarlo, pero al ver la mirada asesina del rubio se fue corriendo a su habitación.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞ∞ΞΞΞΞΞΞ

— ¿Qué película vemos?— preguntó Kisame mirando las carteleras junto a sus amigos.

—Una de terror— dijo Pain.

—No, mejor una de acción— habló Deidara.

—De terror— se opuso el pelinaranja.

—De acción.

— ¡De terror!

— ¡De acción!

Kisame suspiró mientras los escuchaba gritar, notó que las personas de alrededor los observaban así que se alejó de ese par.

—No los conozco— dijo el de piel azul.

Didara y Pain continuaron gritándose otro buen rato hasta que notaron la ausencia de su amigo así que pararon su discusión para ir a buscarlo.

—Es tú culpa por andarme jodiendo— acusó el rubio a Pain.

— ¿Mi culpa? Tú eres un idiota— espetó el pelinaranja.

— ¡Cállate, baka!

—Oye ¿Ese de allá no es Madara-sempai?— Deidara miró donde señalaba su amigo y, efectivamente, a varios metros de distancia Madara caminaba acompañado de Ino.

— ¿Qué hace ese idiota aquí?

—Jeje ¿Lo saludamos?— habló Pain en son de burla.

—Te golpearé. Vámonos antes de que me vea, no quiero lidiar hoy con él.

Ambos se fueron por otro camino, seguían buscando a Kisame, pero no lo encontraban.

—Llámalo, tienes tu celular aquí ¿No?— interrogó Deidara.

—Ah, claro.

Pain le marcó a Kisame quien contesto a los pocos segundos.

— ¿Halo?

— ¿Dónde estás? Deidara y yo te estamos buscando.

—Estoy en casa.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué rayos no nos dijiste?

— ¡Par de idiotas! ¡Me cansé de escucharlos gritar! Además, mi madre me llamó para que le llevara algo.

—Ah…. está bien, nos vemos luego— colgó.

— ¿Qué pasó?— habló el rubio.

—Está en casa, se fue hace rato.

—Ah, genial.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí demos una vuelta.

—Ya que.

Caminaron viendo los locales, la mayoría de ropa, Pain de vez en cuando lo molestaba diciéndole que se probara algunos vestidos recordándole el baile y obviamente el rubio se negaba y lo insultaba.

—Vamos, pruébatelo, el verde te quedaría genial jajajaja— se burlaba el pelinaranja.

—Si no dejas de joderme te golpearé, imbécil.

—Todavía me duelen los golpes de la mañana.

—Te puede ir mucho peor.

—Mira quienes vienen por ahí.

— ¿Eh? ¿Madara?— preguntó Deidara mirando a todos lados alarmado.

—No, son Itachi y Sasori.

El rubio vio a lo lejos a Itachi e inmediatamente se sonrojó al recordar lo que se había confesado en el baño el día anterior. Pain quiso hacer un comentario, pero se detuvo al notar el sonrojado rostro de su amigo.

—Rayos…— susurró el rubio agarrando a Pain de la camisa y jalándolo a un local.

—Oye, me ahorcas— le reclamó el pelinaranja.

—Lo siento, pero no quiero encontrarme con ningún Uchiha, deseraía no tener que volver a verlos en mi vida.

—Deidara, es obvio que te gusta Itachi.

— ¡Calla! ¡Eso no es verdad!

—Claro que lo es, hace unos segundos tu rostro estaba como un tomate.

— ¡Calla!

—Disculpen ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?— ambos dirigieron su mirada a la chica que les había hablado, una bajita, de cabello negro y lentes.

—Eh, no, gracias— dijo Pain.

—Emm… ¿Tienen gorras?— interrogó el rubio.

—Claro— contestó la chica para después traerles un par de gorras.

—Gracias— Deidara se recogió el cabello y se la puso- Pain, póntela, así no nos reconocerán— el pelinaranja obedeció, aunque realmente no le convencía— ahora págalas— le ordenó el rubio a lo que Pain lo miró con cara de "idiota" y al final le tocó pagarlas.

—Eres un aprovechado— comentó el pelinaranja cuando salieron del local.

—Fue tu idea dar la vuelta, baka. Ya me quiero ir, pero antes vamos a comer algo.

— ¿Yo tengo que pagar?

—Claro.

Pain sólo suspiró resignado, Deidara era un aprovechado de lo peor. Fueron a un local de comida rápida y pidieron hamburguesas con refrescos.

—Oye ¿Te parece si sí vamos a ver una película? Aún es temprano— le propuso el pelinaranja.

—Solo si es de acción.

— ¿Acaso te asustan las de terror?

—Claro que no, pero me parecen estúpidas.

—Cobarde…

Deidara ignoró el comentario y continuó comiendo.

—Entonces sólo iremos a casa sin hacer nada— habló Pain con desánimo.

—Ok, vamos a ver la película de terror.

—Genial.

— ¿Qué quieres comer, Sasori?— Deidara casi se atora al escuchar la voz de Itachi a sus espalas a sus espaldas.

—No tengo hambre, solo un refresco— respondió el pelirrojo.

—Valla, valla, el destino confabula para que tengas cerca a los Uchiha— le comentó Pain al rubio.

—Suerte la mía— susurró Deidara acomodándose la gorra para que no lo reconozcan— me adelantaré, te veo en el cine.

Tras pedir su orden Itachi volvía con Sasori, pero observó a un chico que salía del local y se le hizo conocido el perfil de éste, al final no le dio importancia.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞ∞ΞΞΞΞΞΞ

Pain alcanzó a Deidara quien observaba sin mucho convencimiento las carteleras de películas de terror. No es que fuera un cobarde, pero tenía sus razones para no preferir ese género de cine.

— ¿Cuál vemos?— interrogó el pelinaranja.

—La verdad, ninguna me agrada— respondió el rubio.

— ¿Prefieres que vayamos a que te pruebes los vestidos?

Deidara lo miró amenazante.

—Jajaja, es broma— dijo Pain.

—Elige la que quieras.

Ambos entraron a la sala de cine. No había mucha gente así que eligieron los asientos de arriba. La película comenzó. Apreció la escena de un bosque oscuro, Deidara se puso nervioso. Una pareja estaba llegando a una cabaña, parecía que estaban por disfrutar de vacaciones, pero algo turbaría sus planes.

La película estaba por terminar, Deidara observaba con miedo la enorme pantalla, llevaba dos horas enterrando las uñas en las piernas, mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar y tragando saliva con fuerza para no vomitar. La sangre y el suspenso de la proyección no lo dejarían dormir por varios días. En cambio Pain estaba muy interesado en la historia, ni siquiera notaba que su amigo estaba que se moría de terror.

Cuando salieron de la sala Deidara estaba pálido y medio tambaleándose fue al baño a tirar todo lo que llevaba en el estómago, Pain lo esperó afuera del cubículo, no podía creer que el rubio fuera tan sensible y eso le causaba risa.

Deidara salió y se dirigió a los lavabos donde se quitó la gorra y se mojó la cara y se enjuagó un poco la boca.

—Oh, vamos, no fue tan malo— habló el pelinaranja a su lado.

—Detesto esas películas— dijo el rubio.

—Jaja te compraré un agua y una menta, vamos.

—Es la última vez que me convences de ver una película de terror, baka.

Caminaron por el centro comercial durante un rato. A Deidara ya se le habían quitado las náuseas.

—Pensé que tendrías un estómago más fuerte— comentó Pain.

—Pues al parecer no lo tengo.

Entraron a una cafetería y se sentaron cerca de las ventanas.

—Yo quiero un poco de dulce ¿Quieres algo?— le preguntó Pain.

—Sólo un cappuccino.

—Ok.

Pain fue a comprar un pedazo de torta de chocolate y el cappuccino de Deidara. Hablaron mientras de cosas sin importancia, cuando se dieron cuenta ya eran cerca de las 5:30 y estaba comenzando a oscurecer.

— ¿Sabes? Exceptuando la película, el día fue divertido— comentó el rubio mientras caminaban a la salida.

—También lo creo, es divertido estar contigo cuando no me golpeas.

—Te lo merecías, por cierto, creo que el ojo se te está poniendo morado.

—No importa.

—Oh, rayos— al virar en una de las esquinas Deidara había visto a Itachi y Sasori y retrocedió llevándose al pelinaranja consigo— vamos por otra salida.

— ¿Eh? Pero si estamos más cerca de esta— Pain también vio a los hermanos, pero no quería recorrer todo el centro comercial de nuevo para ir a la otra salida.

—Ok, sale por ahí, te veo en tu casa.

—Ah… ok, vamos a otra salida.

Lo que Deidara no sabía es que Itachi sí los había visto y también la huida que dio.

—Itachi-kun, voy a comprar una camia— le dijo Sasori.

—Ah, claro, ya vuelvo— el mayor caminó donde "Dara".

—Oye, no vayas tan rápido— dijo Pain, su amigo prácticamente corría.

—Es que ya me quiero ir.

—Estás huyendo de Itachi.

Deidara se detuvo.

—Mira, no sé si me gusta— confesó avergonzado— tal vez sí, tal vez no y no quiero averiguarlo, me pone de los nervios.

Pain lo observó, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una expresión de enojo por la vergüenza de lo que acababa de decir. Se lo veía realmente adorable y gracioso. Recordó sus propios sentimientos, quizá le gustaba Deidara, pero en cambio, él sí quería averiguarlo. Probablemente lo mataría por lo que iba a hacer, pero sentía que debía hacerlo.

Observó a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie los viera, de pronto tomó a Deidara de mentón y lo besó en los labios.

Itachi vio la escena sorprendido, pero no se quedó mucho tiempo, se dio media vuelta y volvió con Sasori algo decepcionado.

Deidara tenía los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, había sido muy sorpresivo, ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar porque no creía ¡Que su mejor amigo lo estaba besando! Parpadeó un par de veces antes de empujar a Pain tan fuerte que éste calló al suelo.

— ¡Baka! ¿¡Porqué rayos hiciste eso!?— gritó furioso.

Pain se puso de pie, pero no respondió, no sabía qué decir.

Deidara verificó que nadie los hubiera visto y se largó de ahí.

El pelinaranja sólo intentaba analizar qué había descubierto con la temeraria acción de hace unos segundos.


	8. Chapter 8

8.-Buenas razones 1/2

El lunes por la mañana Deidara tenía dos buenas razones para no ir al colegio.

La primera: el uniforme de su hermana estaba sucio porque se le olvidó lavarlo.

Y segundo: aún si lo tuviera limpio, no querría ir a casa de Pain porque sentía que si lo veía lo golpearía hasta dejarlo en el hospital ya que todavía no se le quitaba el coraje de que lo haya besado.

Sin embargo, a menos que quisiera una regañada de sus padres y otro mes sin mesada, tendría que ir. Al final se vistió con el uniforme de educación física y así salió de casa.

Como era inevitable pasó por la casa de Pain, pero no se detuvo e ignoró la existencia de ésta.

Al llegar al colegio notó que no habían llegado ni Pain, ni Kisame, tampoco estaban Sasori ni Itachi. No sabía si eso era bueno o no, pero prefirió no pensárselo.

Se sentó en su puesto y sacó sus libros. En una semana serían los exámenes mensuales así que debía estar muy concentrado, no era que lo necesitara en realidad.

Un rato después llegó Kisame, solo. Se sentó atrás de Deidara donde se sentaba el pelinaranja.

—Hey, Dara-chan, Pain no va a venir.

—Que me importa— respondió el rubio sin siquiera voltearse.

— ¿Algo pasó entre ustedes?

— ¿Por qué preguntas?— interrogó esperando que Pain no le haya dicho nada a Kisame.

—Es que… ayer quise ir a casa de Pain, pero no me contestó el teléfono y hace rato, cuando lo llamé, dijo que no quería venir sólo porque no.

— ¿Por qué piensas que tiene que ver conmigo?

—Porque tú fuiste el último en verlo el sábado.

—Ah…— suspiró Deidara y se giró— el muy imbécil ese me besó.

— ¡¿En serio!?— gritó el de piel azul llamando la atención de varios compañeros.

— ¡Cállate, baka!— le exigió el rubio dedicándole una mirada asesina.

—Es que… no tenía idea ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—No tengo la menor idea, pero mejor que no vino o sino lo mataba ya que el sábado no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo.

—No exageres, quizá y solo fue para molestarte.

—Eso pensé— volvió la vista a su libro.

Sasori e Itachi llegaron sentándose en sus puestos. El segundo apenas se sentó recostó la cabeza en el pupitre, eso Deidara sí le pareció extraño, el pelinegro usualmente le hubiera saludado.

—Buenos días, Dara-san— le habló Sasori.

—Ah, buenos días— respondió el rubio para después seguir con su lectura evitando pensar en Itachi.

—Buenos días, alumnos— quién saludó fue Tsunade, la directora del colegio, quien había llegado al salón.

Los alumnos se pusieron de pie y saludaron respetuosamente.

—Gai-sensei no llegará hasta la tercera hora de clases, por eso este tiempo sería mejor que lo aprovecharan para estudiar, en unos días serán los primeros exámenes del año, los más fáciles y espero que salgan bien.

Los chicos no creían que eso pasara, Gai había cumplido su promesa de sacarles el aire en todas las materias y esos primeros exámenes parecía que fueran los últimos de todo el año.

—También les vengo a comunicar que van a tener una nueva compañera— continuó Tsunade— pasa, por favor.

Por la puerta se apareció una chica que no pasaba del metro cuarenta, más que chica de preparatoria parecía de primer curso de secundaria, pero sí era muy tierna, su cabello castaño estaba recogido en dos lindas coletas, su piel era muy clara y sus ojos celestes eran realmente impresionantes.

—Me llamo Akira Koto, un gusto conocerlos— se presentó con una dulce voz.

—La dejo en sus manos, nos vemos— dijo la directora antes de irse.

—Itachi-kun— llamó Sasori a su hermano quien apenas levantó la cabeza— es Akira.

El pelinegro la miró y la chica nueva corrió hacia él prácticamente lanzándosele encima, pero Itachi se agachó esquivándola, lamentablemente, Deidara terminó en el suelo con Akira Koto encima.

— ¡Oye!— le gritó el rubio adolorido por esa caída.

—Ah, lo siento mucho— se disculpó ella con esa cara de perrito que derrite a cualquiera.

—No importa— dijo Deidara algo sonrojado.

—Dara-san ¿Estás bien?— le preguntó Itachi ayudándolas a ponerse de pie sólo que el rubio no aceptó la mano del pelinegro y se paró solo.

— ¡Ita-nii-chan! ¿Por qué me esquivaste!— le reclamó Akira.

—Porque tus abrazos son homicidas— respondió Itachi.

—«Doy testimonio de eso»— pensó Deidara.

—Itachi-kun ¿La conoces?— preguntó Ino que se había acercado con casi todo el salón por el tremendo escándalo.

—Ah, es nuestro primo, bueno, sólo de título, es el hermano adoptivo de Madara-kun— explicó Sasori.

—Saso-nii-chan, soy una chica, deja de tratarme como chico.

—Eres un niño, Akira-kun— habló Itachi.

— ¿¡Qué!?— se exaltaron los de alrededor.

—No les hagan caso y sip, no tenemos ningún lazo sanguíneo, si fuera así ellos no serían tan amargados y feos— dijo Akira haciendo reír a Deidara, pero nadie lo notó.

—Akira-kun— la regañó Itachi— como sea ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Inglaterra?

—Soy Aki-chan ¡Y sí! Pero me aburrí así que volví.

— ¿Y por qué entraste a este colegio?

—Porque aquí están Mada-nii-chan y ustedes.

—No pareces de preparatoria— habló Sakura.

—No lo es— respondió Itachi— tiene 13 años, pero se saltó algunos cursos por tener buenas calificaciones.

— ¿¡Eh!?— gritaron varios.

—Eso que quiere decir que eres muy inteligente Aki-chan— la halagó Hinata.

—Jiji lo soy. Esa también es otra diferencia entre ellos y yo— señaló a sus primos.

— ¡Akira-kun!— volvió a reclamar Itachi.

— ¡Soy Aki-chan!

— ¡No lo eres!

—Pues… no parece un chico— le susurró Kisame a Deidara.

—Aún si eres un chico eres muy bonita, Aki-chan— le dijo Ino.

—No soy un chico, simplemente estoy en el cuerpo equivocado, soy una chica, siempre me eh considerado así.

Con lo adorable que era nadie se atrevió a decir nada.

—Nee-chan ¿Por qué no tienes puesto el lindo uniforme del colegio?— interrogó Akira y la pregunta fue dirigida a Deidara mientras la castaña se daba la vuelta mostrando lo bien que le quedaba el uniforme.

—« ¿Nee-chan? Más importante ¿Cómo a un chico puede gustarle usar eso?»— pensó el rubio.

—Sí ¿Por qué tienes ese uniforme Dara-chan?— habló Sakura.

—Ah, se me olvidó lavar el mío, estaba sucio— respondió el rubio algo intrigado por tanta atención.

—Etto, disculpa tú— Akira le habló a Kisame— ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Ah, me llamo Kisame.

—Kisa-kun ¿Me dejarías sentarme atrás de mi nueva nee-chan?— la castaña abrazó a Deidara, pero notó algo en su "nee-chan" al pegarse a su pecho.

—Claro— Kisame se sentó en su lugar dejándole el puesto libre a Akira.

—Bueno, hora de estudiar, nee-chan ¿Me podrías poner al corriente con las clases.

—Ah, claro.

Todos volvieron a sus lugares y otros formaron grupos tanto para estudiar o conversar.

Deidara estuvo todo el tiempo con Akira enseñándole lo que hasta el momento habían aprendido en clases. Akira notó que Deidara era muy inteligente y el rubio confirmo lo que Itachi había dicho de la castaña.

—Bueno, eso es todo— terminó Deidara.

—Mmm es muy poco en realidad— dijo Akira.

—« ¿Para él es poco? Para mí es normal y para todos los demás es bastante, me pregunto que tan inteligente es este niño. Igual, no puedo permitir que me supere en el puntaje de las notas, tengo que quedar en primer lugar»

— ¿En qué piensas, nee-chan?— interrogó la castaña al notarlo tan distraído.

—Ah, en nada. Dime ¿Por qué si eres un niño te gusta vestirte de niña?

—Yo soy una chica, siempre lo eh sido. A mí me intriga por qué lo haces tú.

—Eh… ah… no sé a qué te refieres— Deidara se asustó al pensar que lo hayan descubierto, miró alrededor para verificar que nadie los haya escuchado.

—Cuando me pegué a tu pecho lo noté, tú eres un chico— afirmó completamente seguro.

—No lo digas, por favor, te lo explicaré en el descanso ¿Sí?

—Ok, nee-chan— la castaña le sonrió dulcemente a lo que Deidara se tranquilizó.

—«No puedo creer que nadie lo haya notado en estas tres semanas y él, que recién me conoce, lo haya averiguado» Volviendo al tema de las materias, entendiste todo ¿No?

—Claro, esto me lo enseñaron el año pasado.

—Ok, yo continuaré estudiando— se giró pegando su vista a sus libros, pero su mente pensaba en cómo explicarle a Akira su situación y pedirle que no dijera nada a nadie, su vida acabaría si eso sucediera, la humillación sería terrible.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞ∞ΞΞΞΞΞΞ

Las horas pasaron hasta que finalmente llegó el descanso.

—Nee-chan, nee-chan, vamos, tengo hambre— decía Akira mientras jalaba a Deidara del brazo.

—Espera— el rubio salió del salón con la castaña y Kisame.

Los tres fueron a la cafetería del colegio. Kisame y Deidara se sentaron en una de las mesas a esperar que Akira comprara lo que comería.

—Kisame… Akira descucbrió que soy un chico— habló el rubio con un poco de miedo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo descubrió?

—Eso no importa, necesito que me ayudes a explicarle el porqué de esto para que no se lo diga a nadie.

—Mmmm…

A los pocos minutos apareció Akira con una rebanada de pastel de fresa en las manos.

—Nee-chan ¿No comerás nada?— le preguntó la castaña.

—Eh… no.

—Bueno.

Mientras Akira comía se formó el silencio alrededor, no sólo porque ninguno de los tres hablara, sino porque casi nadie hacía ruido en ese lugar.

—Aki-chan— dijo Deidara— bueno, yo me visto de chica porque perdí una apuesta contra Kisame y otro amigo.

—Ya veo ¿Y desde cuando lo haces?— interrogó la castaña llevándose un pedazo de pastel a la boca.

—Casi dos semanas.

— ¿Y nadie lo ha notado? Es sorprendente.

—Por favor no se lo digas a nadie ¿Sí? Yo no me considero una chica y si los demás lo saben, sería horrible para mí.

—No te preocupes, nee-chan, no se lo diré a nadie.

—Gracias.

—Pero… si no te consideras una chica ¿Por qué tienes el cabello tan largo?

—Ahora que lo pienso, desde que te conozco siempre has tenido el cabello largo, Deidara— dijo Kisame como quien recién se da cuenta de algo muy importante.

—Etto… pues no lo sé, supongo que es la costumbre— respondió el rubio.

—Bueno, la familia de Deidara es muy rara— continuó el de piel azul.

—Y aparentemente sus amigos también— dijo Akira.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?— interrogó Kisame.

—Por tu piel azul— respondió la castaña.

—Ah, eso, es de familia.

—Dara-chan ¿Cómo estás?— interrumpió Madara quien apareció por detrás de Deidara.

—«Genial»— pensó el rubio sarcástico.

— ¡Mada-nii-chan!— gritó Akira lanzándose al pelinegro, éste cayó al suelo con la castaña encima.

— ¿¡Akira!?— Madara se la quitó de encima para poder ponerse de pie— ¿¡Qué haces aquí!?

—Mada-nii-chan… ni pareces estar feliz de verme…

—No lo estoy ¿¡Qué rayos haces en Japón!?

—Pues ahora estudio en este colegio, me aburría en Inglaterra así que volví para estar contigo y mis primos.

—Rayos— habló el pelinegro entre dientes— Akira-kun, no tengo tiempo para ti, Dara…— pero lamentablemente Deidara se había escabullido mientras él hablaba con la castaña— mierda.

— ¿Eh? Mi nee-chan se fue. Ella está en mi salón, parece que la conoces, Mada-nii-chan.

—Sí, más que eso… quiero que ella sea mi novia.

— ¿¡Qué!?

—Sí, ella es la chica más bonita e interesante que eh conocido, no le intereso en lo más mínimo, ni mi belleza ni mi dinero, simplemente me desprecia y eso me atrae más a ella, es un sentimiento tan raro.

—Nii-chan, a eso se le llama masoquismo— habló Akira, pero Madara no la estaba escuchando.

—Dara-chan es hermosa, inteligente, realmente me encantaría que saliera conmigo.

La castaña se alejó de Madara en busca de su "nee-chan".

Por otro lado Deidara y Kisame estaban caminando en dirección a su salón de clases.

—Uff de la que Aki-chan me salvó, ese Madara es tan molesto— dijo el rubio.

—Se nota que le gustas.

—Cállate, baka. Ese idiota me tiene hasta el carajo con sus acosos.

— ¿Acoso? ¿Ah intentado hacerte cosas raras?— preguntó Kisame sonriendo burlonamente.

—Un poco, sí.

—Que interesan…

— ¡Nee-chan!— gritó alguien interrumpiendo al de piel azul.

Ambos se voltearon y vieron a Akira caminando hacia ellos con un mueca de enojo dibujada en su rostro.

— ¡Eres muy mala! ¡Baka! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!— gritaba la castaña dando inofensivos golpes al pecho del rubio.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y yo que eh hecho?— interrogó Deidara confundido.

— ¿Por qué tú si le gustas a mi nii-chan?— Akira se sujetó a la camisa del rubio y alzó en rostro mostrando como dos lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—No… no entiendo…

—No es justo— de pronto el Akira mostró una mirada seria mientras empujaba fuertemente a Deidara pegándolo a pared— a mi nii-chan sólo le gustan las chicas, Aki-chan quiere ser chica también para gustarle a nii-chan, pero ni así a Mada-nii-chan le gusta Aki-chan. Tú también eres un chico vestido de chica, pero a mi nii-chan sí le gustas, no es justo, yo soy más bonita y probablemente más inteligente. No es justo, no es justoooo…

La castaña cayó al suelo de rodillas tapándose el rostro con las manos y continuó llorando.

—Aki-chan…— Kisame se arrodilló a su lado, pero la castaña de un momento a otro lo agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo tumbó al suelo.

El de piel azulada notó la cara de enojo de Akira.

—Esto es su culpa— habló ella con una voz endemoniada que a Kisame le hizo estremecer de horror— si no hubieran hecho esa apuesta, nee-chan no se vestiría de chica y a Mada-nii-chan no le gustaría nee-chan.

—Ah… Deidara… ayúdame— rogó Kisame casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—Aki-chan, cálmate, no es culpa de nadie, además no tienes que preocuparte, a mí no me gusta en lo mínimo Madara, es más, me desagrada y me parece molesto— dijo el rubio intentando tranquilizarla.

— ¿¡Cómo no te puede gustar mi nii-chan!?— gritó la castaña poniéndose de pie y mirando amenazante a Deidara— él es el hombre prefecto, no tiene ningún defecto, es guapo, rico e inteligente— mientras decía aquello sus ojos celestes se iluminaba mirando a la nada hasta que otra vez enfocaron molestos al rubio— tú no lo mereces. De ahora en adelante seremos rivales en el amor y te venceré, malvada nee-chan— la castaña le sacó la lengua a su "rival" y sin más que decir salió corriendo dejando a un confundido Deidara y a un asustado Kisame.

—Rayos, sí que es fuerte y da incluso más miedo que tú, Deidara— dijo Kisame sobándose el pecho.

— ¿"Rivales en el amor"?— repitió aquellas palabras el rubio mientras miraba por donde se había ido Akira— ¿Acaso está loca?

—No sé, pero es muy rara.

—Por el amor de… suficiente tengo con los Uchiha como para ahora tener que soportar esto.

—Ah… sí que tienes mala suerte, Deidara.

ΞΞΞΞΞΞ∞ΞΞΞΞΞΞ

Sasori e Itachi llegaron al salón de clases y en seguida notaron a Akira llorando entre varias compañeras que intentaban consolarla.

—Akira-kun ¿Qué te pasó?— le preguntó Sasori.

— ¡Soy Aki-cha!— le gritó la castaña sin dejar de soltar lágrimas, aunque estaba demasiado dramatizado— nee-chan es muy mala…— dijo abrazándose a Ino.

— ¿Dara-san? ¿Qué te hizo?— interrogó Itachi.

—A Mada-nii-chan le gusta nee-chan, pero a Aki-chan le gusta Mada-nii-chan y no se lo quiere dar a nee-chan— explicó haciendo un pequeño berrinche.

—Pero a Dara-san no le gusta Madara-kun— le afirmó el pelirrojo.

—Pero si Mada-nii-chan es feliz con nee-chan, nee-chan debe estar con Mada-nii-chan.

— ¿Quién te entiende, Akira-kun?— dijo Sasori confundido.

—Bueno, no creo que ellos puedan estar juntos porque Dara-san ya tiene novio— habló Itachi.

— ¿¡Qué!?— gritaron todos incluyéndolos a Sasori y Akira.

—Itachi-kun ¿Cómo sabes eso?— preguntó el pelirrojo.

—Bueno pues el otro día la vi besándose con su amigo Pain, eso quiere decir que son novios.

— ¿¡En serio!?— gritó emocionada Akira— ¡Eso quiere decir que Aki-chan no ah perdido su oportunidad! ¡Wiiii!

Unos instantes después Deidara y Kisame llegaron al salón.

—Nee-chan, me alegra saber que ya no somos rivales— dijo la castaña abrazando al rubio.

— ¿Eh?— Deidara no entendía.

—«Que chico tan bipolar»— pensó Kisame.

—Me hubieras dicho que ya tenías novio, nee-chan.

—Hey, Dara-chan te lo tenías muy guardadito ¿No?— habló Ino acercándose con las otras chicas.

— ¿Novio?— dijo Deidara, ahora entendía menos.

—Dei- quiero decir, Dara-chan ¿Tienes novio?— interrogó Kisame sorprendido.

— ¡No que yo sepa!— gritó el rubio con la información ya procesada— ¿Quién les dijo que yo tenía novio?— quiso sabes algo molesto.

— ¡Ah! Eso quiere decir que entonces seguimos siendo rivales, baka nee-chan— Akira otra vez comenzó a llorar mientras caminaba a su puesto.

—Pero Itachi-kun nos dijo…— las palabras de Sakura fueron interrumpidas porque el pelinegro le tapó la boca.

—Ah jajajaja— rio nervioso— este, Dara-chan acompáñame ¿Sí?

Itachi lo agarró del brazo y salieron del lugar hasta alejarse un poco.

—Oye, espera— habló el rubio un poco molesto de que lo jalara.

—Lo siento, disculpa— dijo Itachi cuando se detuvieron— yo les dije que Pain es tu novio.

— ¿¡Por qué dijiste eso!?— casi gritó.

—Bueno… es que el sábado en el centro comercial te vi besándote con él.

— ¿¡Nos viste!? «Carajo, carajo, carajo ¡Maldición! Ahora sí te mato, Pain»— Deidara respiró profundo— él me besó, nosotros no somos novios, sólo somos amigos de la infancia.

—Ah… en serio lamento el mal entendido.

—Ok, ok, no importa— Deidara se sonrió— oye ¿Por eso estabas actuando tan raro?

Itachi se tensó.

— ¿A-a qué te refieres?— preguntó nervioso.

—Que no me hablas, ni siquiera me miras.

—Ah… No tengo que hacerlo todo el tiempo ¿No?

—Por favor… a veces eres hasta irritante con tu insistencia y que de la nada tu actitud cambie es…

Deidara fue interrumpido por la alarma que marcaba el final de la hora del descanso.

—«Salvado por la campana»— pensó el pelinegro— debemos volver a clases, vamos— comentó alejándose.

—Oye, no eh terminado de hablar contigo.

—Nos llamarán la atención.

—«Este, baka»

ΞΞΞΞΞΞ∞ΞΞΞΞΞΞ

En la tarde Deidara se encontraba leyendo unos libros, acostado en su cama. Miró el reloj que marcaba las 5:50 y después volvió la vista a su lectura. Sin embargo escuchó el timbre de la casa y se tuvo que poner de pie para ir a ver de quien se trataba.

—Ya voy— avisó antes de abrir la puerta.

Frunció el ceño al encontrarse a Pain parada en la entrada.

—Hola…— saludó el pelinaranja algo nervioso.


End file.
